


Lost Soul

by melib2



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melib2/pseuds/melib2
Summary: Lorraine siempre supo que estaba destinado a la grandeza,  nunca entendió que el costo muchas veces es mas alto de lo que imaginamos,  por ejemplo perder el alma por aquel al que amas,  hacer cosas que jamás imaginaste y de las cuales no te arrepientes,  ser cruel,  ser dulce,  ser amigo y ser amante, no, definitivamente el nunca estuvo listo para todo lo que amor significa y sin embargo... se enamoro.





	1. Primera parte: Cuando nos conocimos

** **Alma perdida** **

19 de junio de 1701...

Podía escuchar el repicar de las campanas a la distancia, avisan de un final inesperado, suenan tristes y melancólicas y no podrán ser de otra forma porque anuncian que él ha muerto, el hombre por el cual perdí mi alma y que ahora se lleva mis ganas de vivir.

Una carta de Liselotte confirma la triste noticia, una fatídica pelea con el rey, una más de tantas otras pero de la que esta vez Felipe no ha podido recuperarse, en menos de un día el enojo, la ira y la desesperación se han llevado a mi amado para no dejarme verlo nunca más, para obligar a nuestra historia a terminarse, porque estoy seguro de que sin mi principe a mi lado, yo mismo no tardare mucho en marcharme.

Tomo un trozo de papel, la pluma, la tinta, trago mis lágrimas y hago lo único que me queda por revivir algo de nuestro amor, comienzo a escribir…

** **1658 el año que todo cambio** **

-Debe irse con su hermano, no podemos permitir que siga comportándose de esta forma

La voz de mi madre resonaba en la sala de estar frente al fuego del hogar, estaba escondido entre las sombras y escuchaba de nuevo los lamentos de mis padres ante lo que pensaban era un comportamiento poco atractivo para su segundo hijo, porque por más que hacían no encontraban cómo imponer su orden, no era mi culpa que todos los jóvenes y doncellas de la zona quisieran saciar su curiosidad conmigo, que fuera tan popular y que a tan solo los 13 años hubiera perdido la inocencia, lo cual no lamentaba, descubrir la pasión era lo que daba sentido a mi vida, pero debo reconocer que el último de mis escarceos tal vez fue demasiado lejos, la gota que derramó el vaso, lo que colmó la paciencia de mis padres.

-Se irá mañana mismo querida mía y espero que nuestro primogenito pueda guiarlo y logre introducirlo en la corte, comenzaré de inmediato a redactar las cartas necesarias.

Tan solo escuchar la decisión de mi padre me hace sonreír, podré irme de este lugar que es tan pequeño para mis ambiciones, aprovechar que mi hermano mayor siempre ha tenido una debilidad por mí, además estoy seguro que lo que me espera en París será mucho mejor que esto, ya he escuchado lo que quería, para mi los detalles no tienen importancia, me marcho sigiloso hacia mi habitación ha comenzar a empacar. Para cuando mis padres me encuentran y me dan la noticia ya tengo todo listo y aunque quiero lucir triste no puedo hacerlo, me gustaría decir que lamento al recordar que esa seria la ultima vez que los vería, pero mi destino era más grande, mi futuro era él aunque claro eso aún no lo sabía.

Al siguiente día partí al alba, no pasaba de la hora del almuerzo cuando llegué a la casa de mi hermano el duque de Armagnac, el heredero perfecto, con la esposa ideal, que ya tenía una vida hecha entre la nobleza y que por lo tanto sería el encargado de introducirme en la corte del rey Luis XIV, mi hermano mira con asombro la carta de mis padres y ladea la cabeza al verme y darme un abrazo.

-Mi pequeño hermanito al parecer has agotado la paciencia de nuestro padre, debes saber que aquí las cosas serán diferentes, la corte es un sitio en el que uno puede divertirse, pero debes tener cuidado al hacerlo ya que es peligroso si no lo haces con tiento, además deberás trabajar y esforzarte por conseguir tu título de caballero y me encargare de hacerte estudiar para lograrlo, ese es el deseo de nuestros padres y ha de cumplirse, lo entiendes ¿verdad? 

Se que mi hermano espera que cumpla y si he de ser sincero yo solo quiero saber que tiene para ofrecerme Parìs, porque la idea de regresar me enferma, pero no puedo decirlo eso...

-Lo que tengo muy claro es que no podía seguir en casa de nuestros padres, después de todo acabo de cumplir 15 años y ya soy todo un hombre, prometo que me haré responsable de mis acciones y no te avergonzaré hermano.

-es cierto que ya eres todo un hombre, pero recuerda que siempre serás mi pequeño y hermoso hermanito

Luis sonríe tiernamente y puedo sentir su confianza en mí, me da un lugar en su vida, un espacio en su casa y me dará una oportunidad para llegar a lo más alto de la aristocracia. Acaricia mis cabellos y se que estaré bien a su lado.

No pasarían más de dos semanas después de mi llegada y tras mi ruegos he logrado convencerle de que me permita acompañarlo para ser presentado en el que sería mi primer evento en la corte, para lograrlo estos días no he hecho si no estudiar y tener un comportamiento ejemplar, he comenzado incluso a asistir al círculo de caballeros de París fundado por mi padre, es de suma importancia que consiga mi título como Chevalier lo mas pronto posible, eso me dará acceso a la corte por mi mismo y con ello mi ansiada libertad.

Haré todo lo que sea necesario para poder conocer a las personas mas poderosas de la corte y el Palacio Real suena como el lugar ideal para comenzar con mi búsqueda, mi hermano lo sabe y me lleva al sastre más fino de la ciudad, me compra el traje más perfecto que he visto nunca, con costuras hechas a mano con cuidado y devoción, solo lo mejor para aquellos que tienen el privilegio de formar parte de la corte del Rey, además debo agregar que ha nacido en mi un amor y obsesiòn por la moda lo que hace que me prepare con esmero, me baño utilizando escencias aromaticas, cuido mi cabello que aún no esta tan largo como debería pero luce sedoso y acariciable, pellizco mis mejillas para darles algo de color, he visto a mi madre hacer ese gesto miles de veces y me hace feliz ver el delicado rojo carmín en ellas, porto con orgullo mi hermoso y nuevo traje, lo usaré con galantería en la fiesta, por fin es el momento de partir y al bajar al vestíbulo y presentarme ante mi hermano veo su mirada llena de orgullo, incluso mi cuñada Catalina al verme no puede evitar halagarme.

Por fin partimos hacia el Palacio Real que es simplemente monumental, rodeado de los más hermosos jardines y no vaciló en pensar que posee todos los lujos que puedan existir en este mundo, me hierve la sangre solo de imaginarlo, a los alrededores ya se encuentran toda una fila de carruajes con los miembros de la corte, que entran uno a uno y son presentados con todo el protocolo, yo aún no poseo ningún título importante por lo que me hago a un lado y espero el momento de poder entrar una vez que mi hermano y su esposa han sido presentados.

El interior del Palacio es tan maravilloso como el exterior, el motivo de esta fiesta parece insignificante, solo me importa escuchar la música en el salón, ver los exóticos platos de comida, probar el más fino vino, conocer a las más bellas personas y también a las más poderosas,ver el lujo en su esplendor, el arte, la corrupción de la clase que domina. Me encanta estar aquí.

No ha pasado ni una hora desde que llegamos y ya he tenido toda clase de encuentros, algunos conllevan miradas lascivas de Duques y Condes en este lugar todos parecen querer solo una cosa, otras reacciones son mas bien tímidas y son procedentes de las doncellas y damas de la corte, no puedo evitar pensar que es divertido, puedo notar que hay muchos jóvenes inquietos que como yo, buscan su lugar en la aristocracia.

Tras varios bailes concedidos y después de escuchar charlas cargadas de los últimos rumores de la corte de personas que por el momento no me importan, me doy cuenta de que necesito utilizar el servicio me excuso un momento y camino por un largo pasillo que parece llevarme a ninguna parte, pero estoy anonadado de tanto lujo, rodeado de obras de arte y objetos valiosos, me encuentro hipnotizado por tanta opulencia hasta que, en un instante escuchó una discusión a lo lejos, mi instinto me dicta no entrometerme pero mi curiosidad es mayor… puedo distinguir al pie de una hermosa escalera a una pareja, una doncella que parece turbada, mientras el hombre que la acompaña le recrimina y como apenas alcanzó a escuchar me acerco con cuidado de no ser visto y las palabras dichas llegan a mis oídos...

-No voy a presentarme en la fiesta contigo vestido de esa manera, ya deberías saberlo, no sé porque te empeñas en avergonzarme

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la vergüenza que dices que sientes porque los demás te vean conmigo vestido así, es que no lo entiendes, se trata de mi y solo de mi, de lo que necesito

-oh claro que lo entiendo, esto tiene que ver con molestar a tu hermano y a tu madre, pero si no piensas en mi, yo no tengo que pensar más en ti, estoy harto, lo entiendes, me tienes cansado de tus niñerias

El hombre estruja por un momento a la dama y la deja caer sobre la escalera cercana a ellos para alejarse intempestivamente, algo raro siento en el pecho que me motiva a acercarme a ella, serán acaso sus pequeños y dulces gimoteos o su bello vestido rosa de seda cayendo como una cascada sobre el suelo que me hacen sentir una inmensa ternura, con cuidado me acerco y sigiloso rozo su hombro con mi mano y comienzo a hablarle.

-Mademoiselle ¿está usted bien, ese caballero le ha hecho daño?

En ese instante dirige su vista hacia mi y me encuentro por primera vez esos hermosos ojos que están llenos de lágrimas y tristeza, pero también hay asombro en ellos y no puedo evitarlo ahora mi mano está en su barbilla y la obligo a mirarme y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que es esta criatura y también de algo más…

-No debe entrometerse, no le importa...váyase 

Parece ansiosa por deshacerse de mí, está molesta, avergonzada quizás, pero a la vez intuyo que en realidad no quiere que me vaya o que la deje sola en un estado tan lamentable...su sonrojo la delata

-No puedo evitarlo, verla así me rompe el corazón

Ahora me siento a su lado, mientras mis manos intentan sujetar la suya

-No soy lo que parece, no soy una damisela en desgracia 

-Eso lo sé (tomo su mano entre las mías y percibo la suavidad y lo tersa de su piel) pero nadie merece sufrir solo

No se que se apodera de mi, pero me inclino hacia ella y guió mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso suave y dulce, donde percibo un ligero aroma a vino frutal provenir de su boca y un delicioso aroma de lilas y violetas proveniente de su piel y cabellos.

Al despegarme de ese cálido roce, le miro fijamente y se que esta mejor que hace un momento, me levanto de su lado y delicadamente suelto su mano, está perplejo por lo que acabo de hacer pero no lo lamento

-¿Porque ha hecho eso?

Es todo lo que atina a decirme mientras roza sus propios labios con los dedos de su mano, aún percibiendo el calor de mis labios sobre los suyos mientras un hermoso rojo pinta sus mejillas aún mas si es posible.

-Porque usted necesitaba un consuelo y porque es el más hermoso hombre que he visto en mi vida mignonette.

Sin decir una palabra más me alejo, sabiendo que el joven que dejo atrás de mi sin duda alguna está sorprendido por un simple gesto, por un beso que le ha hecho saber que no tiene porque esconderse, que hay alguien que lo acepta tal y como es..

** **Los dos Felipes** **

** **

Tras mi pequeña excursión regreso al salón principal a lado de mi hermano y su esposa, me siento feliz ese encuentro ha dejado algo en mi que no esperaba...

-¿Dónde estabas? el rey ya ha estado aquí en compañía de su madre la reina, hubiera querido que los conocieras, ahora se han marchado a los salones privados a jugar a las cartas con su séquito y hemos perdido una gran oportunidad de acompañarlos, la fiesta se ha terminado para todos los que nos les siguen a los salones de juego..

Rozo mis labios con mis dedos mientras le escucho hablar, tienen el recuerdo fresco de aquel beso recien dado, no lamento no haber conocido al rey, seguramente habrán más oportunidades, lamentaría más no haber visto a esa hermosa persona y haber tocado sus labios y ahora solo queda la duda de si algún día volveré a verlo

-Lo siento mucho hermano, me perdí en la inmensidad y majestuosidad del Palacio, un viaje al servicio resultó en algo más complejo de lo esperado

Mi hermano me mira y se que entiende que este lugar logra ese efecto en los recién llegados y no tiene idea de lo que ha ocurrido en realidad.

-Te reprendería pero es hora de ir a casa y además tengo algo más que compartirte la reina nos ha invitado el día de mañana a acompañarla a jugar a las cartas, tiene curiosidad por conocerte

Solo asiento ante la noticia que me da mi hermano, poder volver tan pronto al palacio resulta en algo inesperado y quien sabe tal vez mi deseo de ver a esa persona de nuevo puedo hacerse realidad, salimos del Palacio sin idea alguna de que los hechos de esa noche por más fortuitos que parecieran ya habían cambiado mi destino.

Al siguiente día, justo al caer la tarde nos presentamos de nuevo en el Palacio Real, esta vez siento más confianza en mí mismo, camino con mayor ligereza y soltura que la noche anterior y observo con cuidado a todos los que están a mi lado, buscando unos hermosos y centelleantes ojos verdes que no parecen estar en ninguna parte.

Mi hermano me lleva a conocer a la reina, que ya se encuentra en la mesa de juego esperando a que las cartas sean repartidas, es una mujer ocupada las más ocupada de hecho de toda Francia, pero según he oído se da tiempo para estas frivolidades, pase lo que pase siempre encuentra el momento de estar cerca de los miembros de la corte, vigilando como un halcón. 

-Su majestad la Reina Ana, este es mi hermano pequeño Felipe de Lorraine

Me inclino ante ella en un reverencia estudiada, noto en su rostro la satisfacción que le provoca mi gesto.

-Es su hermano pequeño un joven muy guapo y educado Duque de Armagnac, deben saber que estimo en demasía a su padre, quien fuera parte del círculo de amistades de nuestro difunto rey, un hombre de gran nobleza sin duda alguna ¿Como se encuentra él ahora?

Los halagos y el interés de la reina logran hacer que todos los presentes nos miren, estoy seguro que sienten envidia de nosotros.

-Mi padre se encuentra algo delicado de salud, su vida en el campo le ayuda a recuperarse y aprovecha esta oportunidad para enviar sus saludos a su majestad, es por ese motivo que ya que estoy en París me haré cargo de la educación de mi hermano, para quitar preocupaciones innecesarias a nuestro progenitor

Mi hermano es tan correcto al contestar, que yo mismo me pierdo en su labia y buenos modales, no hace falta decir más, ya que la mujer más poderosa de Francia ha quedado complacida con tan gentil respuesta.

-Me parece encantador ver a un hijo tan dedicado, ojala todo le resulte como planea mi estimado duque de Armagnac y más con su reciente matrimonio, tenga por seguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para apoyarle en tan loable misión. Ahora tomen asiento, los invito a jugar conmigo

Me inclino de nuevo ante la reina mostrando mi agradecimiento y es cuando escuchó pasos acelerados acercándose a nosotros

-Madre lamento la tardanza espero que no hayas comenzado a jugar sin mi

Es él ¡Mi encantador Mignonette es el príncipe de Francia! Por un momento me quedo estupefacto y solo puedo mirarlo mientras se acerca a la mesa y besa a la reina cortésmente en la mejilla. 

-Oh Felipe, que gusto que te unas querido, quiero presentarte al joven Felipe de Lorraine, es el hermano pequeño de nuestro muy apreciado Duque de Armagnac y acaba de llegar a la corte

El príncipe me mira y puedo ver su sorpresa al reconocerme, pero se limita a alzar ligeramente una ceja y proseguir con el protocolo de presentaciones mostrando una encantadora sonrisa

-Así que ahora seremos dos Felipes, que escándalo, yo que pensé que conmigo era más que suficiente para esta corte

Me provoca, que interesante...

-Su alteza puede llamarme como mejor lo considere, no quiero provocar una mala impresión

-No creo que eso fuera posible, pero ya que insistes, te llamaremos entonces Lorraine, ya que veo que no posees ningún título aún...

-Lo ha dicho bien su alteza.

Me sonríe encantadoramente mientras nos sentamos todos juntos y comenzamos a jugar a los naipes, siento en mis manos una extraña sensación de electricidad y no puedo despegar mis ojos de él.

Las cartas son repartidas una y otra vez, sonreímos, nos divertimos, nos hacemos trampas, es innegable que tenemos una complicidad, un gusto el uno por el otro, incluso la reina y mi hermano parecen no exisitir para nosotros, hacemos un equipo, es emocionante estar juntos.

Ni siquiera noto lo rapìdo que pasa el tiempo hasta que la reina anuncia que debe retirarse a descansar, todos nos levantamos y hacemos las reverencias necesarias es mientras pagamos nuestras deudas en el juego que Felipe le da un beso en las manos a su madre y la despide, ahora es mi oportunidad para hablar a solas con èl

-Su alteza yo quisiera… tal vez podríamos charlar un momento (quiero decirle tantas cosas pero me quedo embobado mirando su rostro y las palabras no salen de mi boca cuando…)

-Oh lo lamento, mi amigo el marqués de Effiat acaba de entrar, debo despedirme de ustedes, fue un placer verle de nuevo duque de Armagnac, Lorraine un gusto conocerle

Es entonces cuando el príncipe se aleja de nosotros y lo veo acercarse juguetonamente al mismo hombre con el cual le pille peleando apenas la noche anterior, mi cara debio entristecerse al notarlo porque mi hermano coloca su mano en mi hombro mientras salimos del salòn y lejos de oìdos indiscretos comienza a hablarme en secreto.

-Lo has hecho bien hermanito, pero si quieres tener èxito en la corte entonces debes seguir mi consejo, mantente alejado de Monsieur, creème èl sólo significa problemas y lo que menos deseo es que te lleve a rastras con èl.

La puerta se cierra detràs de nosotros y con ella se pierde la visiòn del hombre más atractivo que he conocido en mi vida.

** **La invitaciòn** **

** **

A la mañana siguiente me siento completamente recuperado de todo lo acontecido en el palacio, ahora menos que nunca puedo perder mi objetivo, entre màs pronto obtenga mi título de Chevalier, más fuerte me hare en la corte y con el apoyo de la reina probablemente me establezca por mi mismo màs ràpido de lo que espero, por eso todos los dìas sigo un régimen estrictamente cuidado que incluye la práctica de tiro, montar, escribir, leer e incluso clases de baile todo lo necesario para ser un caballero digno de la herencia de mi padre.

Justo estoy por salir a mis prácticas cuando una de las sirvientas se acerca a mi para entregarme una carta, esta tiene el sello de la casa real, lo que puede significar que sea una invitaciòn de la reina, pero lo extraño es que esta dirigida hacia mi y no hacia mi hermano, abro con cuidado el sello y me sorprendo ante la bella caligrafía de la carta-

** _ ** _Felipe de Lorraine, me plazco en invitarlo a una fiesta privada en mi pabellòn del Palacio Real, será esta noche en punto de las ocho y debo advertirle que no, no me gusta esperar…_ ** _ **

** _ ** _Atentamente el otro Felipe._ ** _ **

Mientras vuelvo a re leer la carta, es que me doy cuenta de la importancia del asunto ¿una fiesta, en el pabellón del príncipe? Es seguro que todo lo que tengo que hacer puede quedar pendiente, esto requiere toda mi atencion inmediata...

Justo al atardecer estoy listo me ha llevado todo el día prepararme y ahora solo tengo que conseguir un carruaje y no me queda más remedio que solicitarlo a mi cuñada, que a regañadientes accede a prestarme el suyo siempre y cuando me comprometa a regresar a la media noche, mi hermano no esta en casa y es para ella una gran responsabilidad dejar que me vaya, que puedo decirle me comprometo a volver a la hora pactada, lo importante es que tenga como llegar al palacio, es mi primera invitación completamente solo y además ni más ni menos que con su alteza, es mi oportunidad de hablar con él, de conocerlo más porque desde la noche en que lo vi por primera vez mi cabeza no deja de pensar en él, solo quiero tocarlo, escucharlo, hacerlo reír… es muy extraño ya que acabo de conocerlo y sin embargo no me es difícil imaginarlo como mi más tierno y querido amigo.

Si claro, ser cercano al rey y al príncipe tiene sus complicaciones, así como sus beneficios, ser parte de su círculo privado, conocer sus pensamientos más íntimos, ser su preferido, es lo que en verdad tiene un valor para mi.

Por fin me presento en el Palacio, que luce menos lleno de vida que las noches anteriores, en los salones principales los miembros de la corte ríen y juegan a las cartas pero se siente un ánimo menos festivo, menos iluminado, es muy probable que el Rey Luis y su madre ya se han retirado a los salones privados con sus favoritos, un lacayo me guía por en medio de un hermoso jardín, estoy rodeado de árboles frutales cargados de flores que crean una sensación de ensueño, no podía ser nada menos para mi principe que estar rodeado de los árboles y la vegetación más bellos del mundo, escucho risas más juveniles y música sonando a lo lejos, es entonces cuando entro en un hermoso y pequeño salón donde no más de una veintena de hombres jovenes estan convocados, me miran llegar, un par de ellos se pegan a mi como abejas a la miel, uno de ellos que es cercano a los 20 años de edad de nombre Julio tiene una melena de cabello oscuro, ojos marrones y una melancólica presencia, el otro es Pierre, rubio algo regordete y bastante simpático, no mayor que yo mismo y no cesa con sus preguntas.

-Es raro que Felipe traiga a alguien nuevo a sus fiestas ¿què edad tienes, de dònde vienes, còmo lo conociste…?

En cuanto se calla es que comienzo a hablar, los dos me miran intensamente esperando lo que voy a decir

-Apenas he visto a su alteza dos veces, llegué hace tres semanas a París, mi hermano es el Duque de Armagnac y yo vine a la ciudad para unirme al círculo de caballeros...

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando noto la desilusión en sus rostros.

-Ahhh el Duque de Armagnac, no quiero desalentar tus esperanzas querido, pero cuando tu hermano se entere que estás aqui es poco probable que podamos volver a verte, él no es muy partidario de Felipe, ¿si entiendes? tu hermano forma parte de los conservadores del palacio es por decirlo así más del círculo de amigos del Rey.

Pierre remarca esto último con desdén me doy cuenta de que estas personas no serían jamás amistades allegadas de mi hermano, aunque la razón no me es totalmente clara hasta que el mismo príncipe llega engarzado del brazo del Marqués de Effiat, esta sonriente y vestido con el lujo y la belleza que lo caracterizan, con un ligero color rosa pintado en los labios y lo que estoy seguro es colorete en las mejillas, como el que usan las mujeres mayores de la corte y es así como se dirige a todos los presentes:

-Mis más queridos amigos, bienvenidos a otra faena de desenfreno que solo un príncipe descarriado como yo podría ofrecerles, rían, tomen, bailen y amen a todo el que quieran, esta es mi fiesta y aquí se hace mi voluntad.

Todos los presentes le vitorean y comienzan a comportarse de un modo más desenfadado, al parecer al asistir a estas reuniones es lo acostumbrado, el descontrol, el caos, los comportamientos atrevidos, no puedo negar que todo esto tiene su encanto.

-Así que Lorraine has venido a mi fiesta

El príncipe se acerca a mi y a su lado trae al Marqués que me mira como quien mira a un insecto que merece ser aniquilado al instante.

-Monsieur, me sentí muy halagado con su invitación

-Lo primero que tienes que aprender es que si estàs en mi fiesta, en mi casa no es necesario que uses tanto protocolo, solo llamame Felipe y yo te llamare Lorraine, diviertete es lo que más me gusta que hagan mis invitados.

Mi principe se aleja y sigue hablando con otros de los hombres del salón, lo observo mientras sonríe, asiente y en un momento voltea y besa suavemente los labios del Marqués, este lo jala hasta un rincón donde terminan en un apasionado beso que les roba el aliento.

-oh si, ese es nuestro Felipe algo has de haber hecho bien para que te considere, no es muy dado a mostrarse tan abiertamente con personas que no le generen confianza, aunque debo decir que por la forma en que lo miras y por tu rostro de ángel no es difícil darse cuenta que él te invito por algo más que simple curiosidad...

Las palabras de Julio se pierden en mi oídos, mientras sigo a Felipe y lo observo pasear por todo el salòn y es cuando comienzo a tomar copas de vino sin parar.

En un momento que bien pudo durar una hora, dos o tres, estoy riendo como un crio, Julio y Pierre resultan en una compañía bastante agradable, noto como los demás invitados comienzan a quitarse la ropa y a besarse entre ellos, a bailar, incluso a cantar, tras un rato màs necesito aire y ahora estoy tirado en la vereda del hermoso jardín de mi príncipe, mirando las estrellas, estoy completamente solo y lejos del bullicio de la fiesta, ya he escuchado toda clase de rumores esta noche, sobre todo lo relativo a los amantes y preferidos que Felipe suele tener, según Julio él mismo fue uno de ellos y sigue viendo a su alteza como su primer amor, aunque por desgracia por una disputa familiar, relacionada con sus hermanas y el rey, tuvo que irse lejos de la corte por un tiempo, él pensó, según sus propias palabras que el amor que Felipe le profesaba sería más fuerte a su regreso de ese destierro mal logrado, lo que en realidad pasó es que al regresar se topó con un príncipe más decidido a divertirse que a enamorarse con una lista de pretendientes y varios amantes más en su historia, de ahí su melancólica mirada al verlo llegar del brazo del Marquès.

La verdad es que dentro de mi cabeza hay todo un avispero de preguntas que tienen que ver con Felipe, por ejemplo ¿que hace a lado de ese Effiat? Es cierto que es un hombre jóven todavía, bastante atractivo si mi gusto fuera por las personas insulsas, pero el tipo es un patán de primera por tratar de esa forma al prìncipe, si tan solo yo pudiera demostrarle que soy mejor que ese marqués y por lo que he escuchado tambièn podrìa ser un mejor amante para èl.

-Si tan solo pudiera (alzo mi mano tratando de tocar alguna titilante estrella, lograrlo sería más fácil que llegar al corazón de mi hermoso principe)

-¿Si tan solo qué…? ¿Acaso estás tan ebrio que crees poder tocar las estrellas?

Es Felipe que ahora esta sentado junto a mi y me tiene completamente sorprendido

En ese instante me armo de valor, si realizo el movimiento adecuado puedo conseguir que él me tome en cuenta

\- creo que existe la posibilidad de hacer uno de mis anhelos realidad esta misma noche

-¿Como tocar las estrellas? ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

¡Dios! Si Felipe estuviera consciente de lo hermoso y apetecible que se ve, sentado en la hierba, a mi lado, mirando mi rostro, sonriendo, con sus labios hinchados de tanto besar, lo que daría por poder tocarlos, hacerme su dueño, pero si apenas puedo pensar menos hablar, el vino me ha dejado mudo o tal vez ha sido el mismo Felipe que me tiene hechizado.

-Tienes esa extraña mirada de nuevo, como la noche que nos conocimos en la escalera, me miras de un modo impredecible, ¿acaso debo esperar otro beso de consolación?

Sonríe y poco a poco me incorporo para estar a su nivel y por fin las palabras salen de mi boca

-tal vez es lo que añora mi corazón, ese es mi deseo poder besarte de nuevo, porque no he visto criatura más exquisita que tù en este mundo y no creo que exista nadie igual a ti Mignonette...

Con mi dedos me arriesgo y toco sus labios en una suave caricia que lo hace suspirar, toma mi mano y muerde ligeramente sus labios en un gesto por demás coqueto y provocador

-Y tal vez yo te dejaría hacerlo

Nos inclinamos para besarnos cuando una voz grita su nombre

-FELIPE, QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TE HE BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES

Es el Marqués, Felipe se aleja de mí no sin antes regalarme un guiño casi inocente

-Pues ya me has encontrado querido, solo vine a tomar el fresco cuando me tope con Lorraine tirado en el pasto, quise verificar que se encontraba bien

Felipe se levanta y me deja solo en la vereda mientras lo veo alejarse abrazado con ese ser tan despreciable pero por solo un momento voltea a mirarme y lo veo sonreír, no sé qué pasará mañana pero si lo que dijo Julio es cierto, si lo que delata el palpitar de mi corazón en este momento fuera prueba de que el príncipe tiene algún tipo de gusto por mi, sería desde hoy y por el resto de mi vida el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

** **Cuando por fin hablamos** ** ** ** solos** ** ** ** por primera vez** **

** **

-¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Mi hermano está sentado frente a mi, me ha esperado despierto, seguramente Catalina ya le ha dicho de la invitación que recibí así que no tendría caso negarlo, me apena explicarle que me he quedado dormido en la vereda del jardín soñando con mi principe

-Estuve en el palacio real como ya bien debes saber, me encontraba en una fiesta privada y bebí más de la cuenta y se que tal vez no vas a creerme pero me quede dormido en uno de los hermosos jardines cercanos al pabellón del príncipe Felipe

Mientras le digo esto sacudo algunas flores y hojas secas de mi ropa

-Sabía que nada bueno vendría de parte de su alteza, apenas te ha visto y ya intenta corromperte 

-no ha sido nada de eso, era una velada para sus amigos, fue muy gentil en presentarme con ellos, lamento haber tenido la descortesía de dormirme en su jardín

Mi hermano se levanta y puedo notar su enfado, me señala con el dedo que debo sentarme y eso hago, por dios es tan parecido a nuestro padre que podría imitarlo sin esfuerzo

-Te diré esto una vez y espero que quede claro, Monsieur es un hombre caprichoso, infantil y egoísta, hasta el momento ninguna persona que ha tenido relación con él ha salido bien librado, su reputación no es de fiar, antes lo era pero ha cambiado

-¿Lo dices porque no es como su hermano?

Mi pregunta es inocente, por lo que he notado existe una distancia clara entre el rey y el príncipe y es muy probable que tenga que ver con su diferencia en “gustos”

-¿A qué te refieres?¿ Acaso su alteza ha intentado hacerte algo?

La alarma en el gesto de mi hermano me desconcierta ¿porqué no podría entender lo que siente Felipe, si no es algo distinto a lo que yo mismo busco? encontrar lo real, el amor verdadero aunque no necesariamente con una mujer, pero una vez mas aunque lo crea firmemente no puedo decirlo eso a mi hermano.

-El príncipe ha sido todo un caballero hermano, por lo rumores en la corte se que el rey no aprueba a muchas de sus amistades y por lo que noto tu tampoco lo haces, pero solo puedo asegurarte que conmigo él ha sido nada más que cordial y amable, en su reunión de ayer no ha pasado nada de lo cual deba avergonzarme.

Mi hermano se calma y pareciera que puede volver a respirar

-Entiendo y lamento si exagere con mi reacción, pero recuerda que estás a mi cuidado, preocupaste en demasía a mi esposa cuando no regresaste a la hora acordada y confío en que no volverá a ocurrir, ahora debes darte un baño y retomar tus obligaciones y por el momento olvídate de salidas nocturnas o visitas al palacio, mientras estés en esta casa vigilare cada uno de tus pasos...

Ahora más que nunca comprendo que si esta en manos de mi hermano este no permitirá que Felipe y yo seamos algo... ni siquiera amigos.

La siguiente semana transcurrió con una lentitud inimaginable, me siento encerrado entre las paredes de la mansión de mi hermano, quien ha cumplido con su palabra y se asegura de llevarme él mismo a cumplir con mis actividades para después dejarme a solas a cenar con mi cuñada mientras él se va al Palacio Real, donde por el momento no tengo permitido ni acercarme.

El día de hoy no parece distinto excepto que mi hermano se ha desvelado y se me permite salir a solas a cumplir con mi entrenamiento de tiro, prefiero caminar, necesito despejar mi mente, estoy frustrado, cansado y sobre todo muy aburrido, me encantaría saber lo que está aconteciendo en la corte, saber qué ha pasado con Felipe desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El viento frío de la mañana golpea mi rostro, me despierta y me hace sentir vivo, se que no debería hacerlo, no tengo un motivo, pero si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más, ver a mi principe. Estoy parado frente a las puertas del Palacio pensando en que podría decir para explicar mi presencia en un lugar donde no he sido invitado.

-¿Lorraine eres tu?

Un carruaje se ha detenido a mi lado, por la ventanilla asoma la cara de Julio que está llegando al Palacio

-Julio, yo... justo estaba… 

-Lo sé, es tan extraño que Felipe haga reuniones por la mañana, ven sube, será mucho mejor que llegues conmigo

No puedo creer mi buena suerte, podré ver de nuevo a Felipe, una vez entramos al Palacio es el mismo mozo de la fiesta quien nos lleva por el hermoso jardín hasta el pabellón del príncipe donde una mesa con delicatessen nos aguarda, pero nada se compara con el hambre que tengo de verlo a él.

Justo es el momento en que Felipe entra en el salón, esta perfectamente coordinado en un traje gris oscuro que resalta el verde esplendoroso de su mirada. Si fuera posible lo adoraría aún más, solo verlo ilumina mi existencia.

Felipe me mira con sorpresa y se acerca apresuradamente hacia mi dejando a sus otros invitados sin prestarles la mínima atención.

-Lorraine, por fin te dignas a venir a verme, he mandado misivas a casa del duque de Armagnac todos los días, debo reconocer que esta era ya mi última esperanza de invitarte, he probado todos los horarios posibles para hacerte venir, te debo una disculpa por lo sucedido en la fiesta, se me ha informado que no estás acostumbrado a esa clase de divertimentos.

Tanto Julio como yo, estamos con la boca abierta, no solo la presencia de Felipe es inquietante también lo son las cosas que nos dice, apenas puedo asimilar que esta reunión es por mi y que ha intentado disculparse cuando es algo que no tiene la necesidad de hacer.

Puedo apostar con los ojos cerrados que mi hermano reclamó en mi nombre por lo sucedido en la fiesta y es la razón por la que se ha negado a dejarme venir y ahora estoy obligado a ser sincero con Felipe si no quiero perderlo.

-Su alteza, yo no tenía idea, ya que no recibí ninguna de sus invitaciones

Felipe no me permite continuar y me sujeta del brazo llevándome de nuevo hacia el jardín dejando a todos sus invitados desconcertados, entre ellos el mismo Julio que sigue boquiabierto mirándonos.

-Esto debe ser obra de mi hermano suele hacer esto constantemente, siempre limitando con quien puedo o no puedo hablar, se que el duque es tu hermano, pero debes saber que él también esta detrás de esto, siempre me juzgan cuando ellos mismos no tienen tanta moral, pero lo importante es que estas aquí, por cierto ¿cómo supiste de la reunión si no recibiste mis cartas?

Me pierdo mirando sus gesticulaciones, sus movimientos de manos, todo su hermoso rostro sonrojarse cuando se expresa, es simplemente adorable.

-Se que sonara raro pero estaba frente a la puerta del Palacio pensando como entrar para verte cuando Julio llegó y me informo que tenías una pequeña reunión para tus amistades, fue asì que me cole en el palacio, por lo que nadie en casa de mi hermano sabe que estoy aquì

La cara de Felipe al escucharme hablar es preciosa, tengo toda su atención y me sonrie coquetamente y puedo sentirme feliz al saber que ha pensado tanto en mi y que este comportamiento impulsivo es provocado por mi.

-La verdad es que si no venías hoy tenía pensado ir a verte a casa del duque, me alegra saber que no estás enfadado conmigo me hubiera desilusionado mucho que fuera de esa manera...aunque reconozco que si dude que hubieras estado escandalizado por lo sucedido en la fiesta.

-yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo mignonette y sobre la fiesta disfrute mucho el poder verte esa noche.

Ahora los dos sonreímos, el destino nos ha jugado una mala pasada pero a pesar de que hay personas que no quieren vernos juntos, parece que nuestra voluntad es mas fuerte.

-¿Te quedarás en el Palacio a pasar el día conmigo?

-No hay forma en que pueda evitarse su alteza

Inclino la cabeza ante èl y decididamente regresamos juntos al salón, las prácticas de tiro, montar a caballo o ir al círculo de caballeros nada importa si estoy a su lado.

Despúes del delicioso desayuno y de convivir con sus invitados Felipe me invita a hacer una excursión por el Palacio y así es como quedamos los dos solos por primera vez y mientras paseamos no cesa de hacerme preguntas, sobre todo quiere saber las cosas que me gustan y cómo es que llegue a París, entramos en una preciosa habitación que tiene un gusto exquisito en el decorado y hay arreglos florales que lo impregnan todo con un dulce aroma, es ahì que nos instalamos y seguimos con nuestra plática.

-Jajajaja no puedo creerlo, ¿asì que te pescaron con el criado del establo de tu vecino, pero en qué estabas pensando?

-De hecho tengo la teoría de que el problema no fue que nos descubrieran dándonos un beso, el problema es que Jean mi vecino queria que lo besara a él también y por eso me delato, pero por desgracia eso fue lo ultimo que mis padres quisieron saber de mi

-Así que no fui yo el primero al que besaste, dime Lorraine ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Acaso eso importa

Quiero lucir seguro y maduro frente a él, lo que menos pretendo es que piense en mi como alguien sin experiencia

-A mi me interesa saberlo y no le negaras a tu principe la satisacción

Me lee como a un libro abierto y de verdad no puedo negarle nada

-Si su alteza insiste, entonces lo dire, cumpli 15 años el pasado mes de mayo

Su rostro se transforma en preocupación

-Entiendo, por eso estás al cuidado de tu hermano, en realidad aún eres casi un niño

-No lo soy, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme y una vez que me convierta en Chevalier podre entrar a la corte por mi mismo

-Y mientras tanto tienes que seguir las reglas de la casa del Duque de Armagnac y creéme él es tan obstinado como mi propio hermano

Sé que lo que dice Felipe es cierto, pero mi hermano como parte de la corte no puede hacerle un desaire público al príncipe heredero.

-Puedes intentar solicitar mi compañia por otros medios, alegar que tienes un afecto desinteresado por mi amistad...

Lo miro suplicante, la realidad es que si Felipe no me quiere a su lado, no habrá forma en que pueda regresar a este palacio.

-Estás tomando prácticas de tiro y esgrima supongo

-Esgrima no por el momento, me encanta disparar pero la espada y los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo no son lo mío

-con esa actitud serás un pésimo soldado, pero estoy pensando que para hacer legitima tu presencia en el palacio me ofreceré a ayudar con tu educación, seré tu instructor en el arte de manejar la espada, tu hermano no puede negarse y tampoco el mío, lo hablaré con mi madre esta noche, ella no me niega nada.

Sonrio sinceramente agradecido, Felipe no me dice con claridad lo que espera de nuestra amistad pero le gusta mi compañia tanto como a mi la suya de eso estoy seguro, es cierto que en esta relacion yo sería el más beneficiado, no todos pueden decir que ser el mejor amigo del principe no sea como un regalo, pero eso no siginifica que yo no este dispuesto a hacer sacrificios para estar junto a él.

Quiero continuar nuestra conversación me encantarìa saber más de mi precioso Mignonette sobre todo necesito saber que significa esa persona en su vida.

-Alteza (trago saliva para enunciar mi pregunta) el marqués, es decir, lo que ustedes tienen... ¿es serio?

Me mira y lo veo hacer un gesto de incredulidad

-No somos serios el uno con el otro y se que me preguntas esto porque le permití tratarme mal desde la fiesta, pero el marqués no era así, la presión de la corte es demasiado para él y le preocupa mucho el que diran, pero en algún momento de nuestra relación fue divertido y por si quieres saberlo no estoy enamorado pero... estar con él fue emocionante, por cierto Lorraine... còmo decir esto sin que suene demasiado rudo ¿tu has tenido sexo con hombres cierto.?

Esta sonrojado al preguntarme esto y por el calor en mis mejillas puedo decir que yo también lo estoy, creo que esta es la pregunta que definirà todo lo que podamos tener... y me decido a ser sincero con èl una vez más

\- tuve un romance a los trece años con un hombre mayor, él era muy amigo de mi padre y lo que tuvimos juntos para mi fue muy determinante, hablando de lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta en la cama

-mmmmh, lo presenti al verte desde la primera vez, puedes decir que tengo un talento para esto, tu hermano no lo sabe ¿verdad?

-No lo creo, fuimos discretos en el momento que todo paso y al poco tiempo después de eso mi hermano vino a París así que no veo como pudiera darse cuenta y mis padres bueno....prefieren no lidiar con ello así que no creo que se lo contaran.

Hecha mi confesión puedo decir que ahora no temo a nada de lo que podamos llegar a tener juntos, espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro, pero por si acaso acaricio delicadamente la mano de mi príncipe y percibo como se estremece.

-Se esta haciendo tarde, debes irte antes de que tu querido hermano te busque ¿mañana estarás aquí para que almorcemos juntos quizàs? Despues de eso podriamos comenzar con tu entrenamiento, me encargare de hacer los arreglos necesarios, espera noticias de mi parte esta misma noche

-Entre mas pronto mejor su alteza, casi no puedo esperar por verte de nuevo

Me levanto y sujeto su mano la misma que llevo hasta mis labios para depositar un beso entre sus nudillos, Felipe sòlo sonrìe y hace sonar una pequeña campana que se encuentra sobre la mesa y es cuando llega su lacayo para guiarme a la salida, despedirse nunca ha sido tan amargo, pero tal vez llegue el dìa en que no tengamos que hacerlo y si soy lo suficientemente astuto podrè lograr que mi adorado príncipe me entregue su corazón..

** **La propuesta** **

Esa noche como pocas en mi vida espere a mi hermano impacientemente, si todo habìa sido llevado a cabo como Felipe querìa, mi hermano deberìa llegar con noticias para mi, no querìa parecer tan ansioso pero al dejar el palacio la emociòn era muy gande, que el propio Prìncipe propusiera entrenarme y solo para mantenerme a su lado me daba esperanzas de que este fuera el comienzo de algo entre nosotros, quiero pensar que no soy solo yo el que percibia esta electricidad cada vez que nos encontramos, no podìa solo ser yo el que soñara despierto con tocar sus labios, rozar su piel, besar su cuello, poder pasar horas hablando, compartir los detalles de una vida... esta espera en verdad me estaba enloqueciendo.

Pasada la media noche, ya me encuentro adormilado, medio recostado sobre el escritorio, trato de leer o escribir algo para intentar calmarme cuando por fin mi hermano regresa a casa, escucho sus pasos por la escalera, apenas estoy tratando de despejarme cuando toca a mi puerta y le indico que puede entrar...

-Algo ha pasado en Palacio y quiero discutirlo contigo

Por un momento me temo que se haya negado

-¿Qué sucede hermano?

-Recordarás nuestro encuentro con la reina, especificamente cuando se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario para apoyar tu educación y ascenso en la corte

Asiento timidamente pero no le digo mas, quiero saber como fué que Felipe manejo el asunto

-Hoy se me ha informado que a partir de mañana el mismo Monsieur se hará cargo de tu entrenamiento con la espada, pero tambíen será él quién te introduzca en la corte, basicamente serás su protegido

Puedo ver en el rostro de mi hermano que no esta nada feliz

-¿Pero como paso eso?

Sigo fingiendo ignorancia ante mi hermano, entre menos crea que se de la propuesta mejor será para todos

-La reina Ana lo ha dispuesto así, a partir de mañana deberás asistir a tu primera misa en el palacio, yo te llevaré, despues comenzaras tu entrenamiento con su alteza el principe, desde ahora él será el encargado de tu ascenso como caballero.

-¿Pero seguiré viviendo en esta casa?

-Por supuesto que si, yo soy tu guardían en la ausencia de nuestros padres y estoy consiente de que te pedí estar lejos del príncipe y del palacio, pero ahora que las cosas han cambiado solo puedo recordarte todo lo que te he dicho antes pero además ahora debes ser muy cuidadoso con el príncipe, no permitas que se extra limite contigo a veces puede ser cruel y por lo que vi esta noche cuando se anunció la propuesta tampoco para él parecia ser agradable.

Por lo que veo Felipe a movido los hilos de tal forma que no se pueda rastrear el interés que tenemos el uno por el otro, sobre todo por que mi hermano escondio las cartas que me envió con sus invitaciones al Palacio, hecho que seguramente ha tenido que dejar pasar por alto.

-Esta bien hermano, se hará como tu digas

Ahora se que la unica forma de seguir viendo a Felipe es hacer sentir poder a alguien que en realidad no lo tiene, mi hermano esta convencido de que el tiene el control de esta propuesta cuando no podría estar mas alejado de la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora ya nos encontramos en el Palacio, entramos en la capilla que usa la familia real y notamos como sólo miembros de la corte muy selectos están ahí reunidos, la primera misa del día es la más importante y no todos son bienvenidos, es un evento social y como tal el protocolo es muy estricto.

Vemos llegar a la Reina en compañia de sus damas, poco despues Felipe entra y en verdad tiene cara de estar enfadado, hasta que de reojo me mira y entonces su gesto cambia de inmediato a uno más sereno, el rey llega en ese momento, todos debemos bajar la cabeza ante él, nunca antes lo había visto en persona, hasta ahora era sólo la mención de un nombre, debo decir que en cuanto a belleza y distinción él rey y Felipe no estan muy alejados el uno del otro pero su porte es bastante impresionante.

Momentos después la misa comienza y debo dedicarme a observar todo lo que ocurre y como reaccionan las personas de la corte pero mi vista se centra en Felipe sin que pueda evitarlo así pasan lo minutos y sin darme cuenta el momento de estar juntos se va acercando.

Una vez transcurrida la misa es que se nos permite acercanos a la familia real, mi hermano se inclina gentilmente ante la reina y yo lo imito.

-Majestad, como acordamos he traido a mi hermano

-Me parece maravilloso que hayan aceptado la propuesta, el rey ya esta enterado y ha dado su visto bueno por tratarse de ustedes y por el valor que su familia tiene para nosotros.

Es ahora cuando el rey se acerca a mi y a mi hermano mientras Felipe se coloca detrás de él esperando indicaciones para acercarse a nosotros.

-Mi estimado Duque de Armagnac, quédate tranquilo sabiendo que tu hermano estará en buenas manos, yo mismo soy testigo de lo capaz que es el príncipe con la espada y tu Felipe de Lorraine deberás aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad, no solemos hacer esta clase de excepciones a menos que signifique un beneficio y en este caso creo que ayudarás a mi propio hermano a tomar mas responsabilidades.

-Su majestad, es un motivo de gran honor para mi el ser admitido en el palacio.

Lo digo sinceramente, de otra forma no se me permitiría poder estar a lado de mi príncipe.

-Muy bien entonces, comiencen de inmediato. Duque de Armagnac acompañame un momento

El rey y la reina se retiran de la capilla y mi hermano con ellos, es el momento en que Felipe se coloca a mi lado y podemos comenzar a hablar.

-Por fin, pensé que no se irian nunca, ahora bien mi querido Lorraine, bien dicen que no hay placer sin dolor y desde ahora comenzaremos nuestro día con la misa.

-No pensé que su alteza fuera mucho de ir a misa

-No lo soy, de hecho odio levantarme temprano, pero mi madre no me hubiera permitido traerte a cambio de nada así que ahora gracias a ti tendre que estar en misa todas las mañanas, pero no sufrire solo, ya que como encargado de introducirte en la corte he pedido que sufras mi mismo destino y ahora a menos que quieras pasar el día parloteando en la capilla, sugiero que vayamos a entrenar.

La sonrisa de Felipe es cálida y tranquila, definitivamente comenzar el día en misa no es tan malo...

Despúes de dos horas de entrenamiento ya me encuentro completamente agotado, Felipe es un hombre sumamente adiestrado en el arte de la guerra y en el combate con espadas tiene un talento superior.

-Lorraine ten cuidado al bajar el brazo te estas exponiendo, si estuvieramos en la guerra probablemente ya estarias muerto

-no pensé que serias tan estricto

-¿que querías que todo fueran besos y caricias? lamento romperte el corazón mi futuro caballero pero estamos siendo vigilados por Bontemps el ayuda de cámara de mi hermano, muy seguramente el duque queria estar seguro de que no te hiciera nada malo ¿.tienes una idea de porque tu hermano es tan desconfiado?

-eso es algo que también me gustaria saber y no se porque tengo la impresión de que mi hermano no es lo que aparenta

-si me derrotas te contare todo lo que se al respecto, pero mientras tanto ponte en guardia Lorraine...

Otra hora más transcurre y empiezo a pensar que esto no es tan buena idea, Felipe es tenaz y no baja un momento la atención de lo que esta haciendo, hasta que por fín me da un respiro.

-Creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente, mañana vas a tener un dolor de brazos espectacular y sabrás que yo te lo he provocado

-noto en su alteza un gusto por verme sufrir acaso

-¡Aja! mas que verte sufrir tengo que lograr que mejores, en verdad eres pésimo combatiendo, sólo espero que montando seas mejor

-es un reto acaso lo que escucho...

Trato de seguirle el juego cuando la visita de alguien inesperado borra toda el gusto en la conversación

-Felipe siempre me sorprendes ¿es que ahora eres el encargado de cuidar niñatos?

Es el muy amable y cortés Marqués de Effiat que no pierde oportunidad para hacerme menos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que nos veriamos hasta esta noche.

Escuchar a Felipe decirle eso me hace sentir incómodo. Crei que el príncipe y yo estabamos avanzando pero si sigue durmiendo con su preferido no hay mucho avance que digamos y ahora que sé que sigue viendo al marqués la poca felicidad ganada se desvanece y no puedo soportar estar en medio de estos dos en este momento, me duele el cuerpo, practicamente no pegue ojo en toda la noche y lo que menos necesito es presenciar una pelea de amantes así que tomo la dignidad que me queda y me dispongo a retirarme.

-Será mejor que me vaya alteza, gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy

-Lorraine espera...

-Hasta mañana príncipe

No le doy oportunidad de nada tomo mis cosas y salgo del campo, me siento un idiota pensando que puedo ser especial para él, cuando claramente no es así, si pierdo el enfoque de lo que me esta pasando no voy a lograr hacer que me considere o conseguir establecerme dentro de la corte.

Al llegar a la casa de mi hermano, ya me siento mas como yo mismo, nunca hago esa clase de desplantes pero ver al príncipe con ese insulso me saca de quicio.

-Vaya ¿Al parecer el entrenamiento no fue lo esperado?

Mi hermano esta aquí, justo lo que me faltaba, si cree que no noto el tono sarcástico en su pregunta esta muy equivocado pero no le voy a dar el gusto de verme enfadado

-por el contrario, el principe es muy estricto y me tiene completamente agotado, no he comido nada y debo alistarme para mi siguiente cita, tengo que estar presente en el circulo de caballeros antes de la hora de la cena. Así que si me disculpas debo prepararme

Y sin más que decir me retiro a mi habitación, lo que menos necesito ahora es dar explicaciones.

** **La confesión** **

Al siguiente día me presento en misa a lado de mi hermano, no nos hemos casi hablado desde la tarde anterior, probablemente piense que estoy enfadado por tener que venir al palacio y la verdad es que de nuevo no he pegado el ojo en toda la noche, estoy enfadado si pero también cansado y odio no tener control sobre lo que esta pasando, pero he tomado una determinación, no dejare por ningún medio que Felipe juegue conmigo, un día me hace sentir que le gusto y al otro esta de regreso con el Marqués y además me lo restriega en la cara.

La familia real llega a la capilla y todos nos inclinamos ante ellos, esta vez no levanto la vista para nada y me niego a mirar directamente a Felipe, me concentro en la misa y me pierdo en el sermón del cardenal mientras recuerdo en el peor de los momentos parte de las cosas que tanto Julio como Pierre me contarón en la fiesta sobre Felipe y sus amantes.

_ _-“Felipe aprecia mucho cuando no eres delicado con èl, aparentemente lo disfruta màs” _ _

_ _

_ _-“Su pasado amante el Conde de Guiche fue expulsado de la corte por maltratar y engañar al principe y aún así él no lo quería dejar” _ _

_ _

_ _-“Los guardias ya están acostumbrados a sus extravagantes compañeros y sus actividades nocturnas...pero a veces cuando el ruido es demasiado alto osan interrumpirlo para garantizar la seguridad de su alteza” _ _

Mientras mas recuerdo esos comentarios, más me atormenta pensar en el príncipe y el marqués, me desquicia de verdad imaginarlos juntos, tanto así es mi enojo que mi hermano me mira y me pregunta en silencio porque estoy apretando la mandibula y los puños en plena misa, ahora tengo que calmarme ya que en unos minutos más deberé quedarme a solas con Felipe y no puede notar el poder que ya ejerce sobre mi.

Tras la misa debemos ir a saludar a la reina, al rey y claro a mi príncipe, una vez cumplidos los protocolos de nuevo mi hermano se marcha con el rey y su madre y yo tengo que enfrentarme a mis propios demonios o debería decir a mi demonio personal.

-Ayer te marchaste sin escucharme, no estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me hagan esa clase de desaires, no debes olvidar que soy el príncipe de Francia y yo te diré cuando puedas retirarte

Así que ese es su juego, ahora se trata del rango entre nosotros, me parece bien, entonces dos podemos jugar

\- alteza comprendo y lamento haberme ido de esa forma pero me pareció que tenia asuntos urgentes por atender y no quise ser testigo de cosas que no me importan

-en eso estás en lo correcto, no te importan mis asuntos, ahora vamos a practicar

No tiene piedad alguna conmigo y en el entrenamiento es igual pero no le demuestro debilidad, es ahora cuando recuerdo las palabras de mi hermano, cuando Felipe quiere ser cruel sin duda alguna lo es, es caprichoso, pero también posee una sensibilidad que he visto en pocas personas y eso es lo que mas me gusta de él.

Al terminar la práctica me dispongo a irme de forma rápida y callada, claro si su alteza me da el permiso de hacerlo.

-Es todo puedes retirarte si quieres Lorraine

-Gracias alteza

Me inclino ante él y recojo mis pertenencias

-claro que si no tienes otro compromiso podrías quedarte a almozar conmigo, ayer lo tenía todo preparado y ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de invitarte de forma apropiada

-por desgracia mi príncipe tengo otras ocupaciones, debo ir al circulo de caballeros, tengo más disiplinas que atender por lo que me resulta imposible quedarme

Lo miro intensamente, no dejaré que vea que su propuesta esta tentándome

-puedo preguntar exactamente ¿que es lo que te molesta?

Sonrio incrédulo ante su pregunta ¿o es que de verdad no se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que me gusta o lo que pretende es atormentarme?

-absolutamente nada alteza

Me retiro de su presencia y tengo una de las tardes mas horrendas de mi vida, porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza su mirada al verme partir.

Para mi desgracia los siguientes dos días son más de lo mismo, él intenta invitarme, yo lo rechazo, me voy con la cola entre las patas y paso horas de largo tormento, el único que parece disfrutar mi sufrimiento es mi propio hermano, quien seguro cree que mi desagrado por el príncipe es tan grande que de ahi provienen mi mal humor.

Una vez más, la misa concluye y es hora de que parta al campo donde practico con Felipe, ninguno de los dos nos hablamos, tomamos las espadas y comenzamos a pelear con una fuerza que esta llena de frustración y coraje por parte de ambos.

En un momento de descuido Felipe me golpea en el labio y comienzo a sangrar apenas puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar

-¿estás bien Lorraine? lo siento creo que me sobrepase

Intenta tocarme pero no se lo permito

-de verdad lo crees...

Por un instante de debilidad dejo salir todo lo que siento por él y lo peor es que lo hago sin darme cuenta, mi labio tiembla de rabía y puedo sentir como se acumulan las lagrimas en mis ojos

-¡pero que rayos te pasa! no hago si no ser amable contigo y tú solo me rechazas una y otra vez, nadie había hecho eso nunca Lorraine y la verdad es que ya estoy llegando a mi limite, me gustabas por ser divertido, me pareció que nos llevabamos bien y ahora no se que diablos pasa entre nosotros...

La ira es una conmigo no puedo creer lo ciego que esta

-¿y ahora que quiere su alteza de mi? no es sufieciente hacerme sufrir al verte con ese estupido marqués, hacerme recordar cada vez que puedes que no soy nada mas que un juego para ti

-pero que estás diciendo, porque tu....

Los dos estamos agitados, enfadados y respiramos entrecortadamente y es cuando Felipe una vez más me sorprende al acercarse a mi y sujetar mi solapa

-eres un verdadero idiota Lorraine

Me siento completamente insultado, quiero soltarme de su agarre y es cuando se inclina y posa sus labios sobre los mios, es un beso rudo al principio que comienza a suavizarse en cuanto dejo de resistirme, sus manos me sueltan y ahora acarician mi cuello mientras se deslizan por mi espalda, en cuanto el beso comienza a profundidarse, esta vez me dejo llevar por él y abro la boca y le permito invadirla con su lengua, pequeños gemiditos escapan de parte de los dos, nuestras salivas se mezclan y ninguno quiere separarse y no lo hacemos, al contrario ahora mis manos los sujetan de la cintura y nos llevo hacia abajo, hacia el pasto, donde ahora nos rescostamos mientras seguimos besándonos Felipe trepa sobre mi cuerpo y queda completamente sobre mi. Los minutos pasan, las caricias suben de intensidad, Felipe mete sus manos debajo de mi camisa y roza mi piel hasta que ya es imposible ocultar lo que los dos estamos sintiendo,dejando que nuestros cuerpos hagan su antojo restregándose uno con el otro, que sea dicho lo que las palabras ya no son suficientes para expresar.

Mientras continuamos recostados, nuestros labios se separan pero nuestras piernas siguen entrelazadas, los dos estamos agitados puedo sentir su erección contra la mía, estamos los dos sonrojados y excitados pero es Felipe quien decide comenzar a hablar.

-Dios sabia que besarte seria bueno pero esto supero todas mis expectativas

Lo miro sin saber que decirle, estoy algo confundido, acabo de vivir el momento mas extraño de mi vida...

-¿Lorraine estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu labio? Espero no haberte lastimado más

Con sus delgados dedos toca mi rostro y termina acariciando mi labio dulcemente y con mucho cuidado , el dolor ya ha pasado, ni siquiera siento el golpe hay otro asunto que me intriga más

-estabas tan enfadado hace un momento y yo tambíén lo estaba... ¿y entonces porque me besaste?

-Si me hubieras dejado explicarte esto no hubiera pasado, bueno si hubiera pasado pero no de esta forma, te lo dije antes, no estoy enamorado del Marqués, esa tarde me molesto tanto como a ti verlo llegar

-pero tenias una cita acordada con él ¿no es así?

-Es que acaso tengo que decirtelo todo

La verdad es que no me sentiré feliz si no entiendo lo que esta pasando así que no queda más que obligarlo

-por supuesto que si, quiero saberlo todo de ti Mignonette

Suspira y puedo notar como se sonroja de nuevo, es tan bello cuando hace ese gesto de exasperado y es obvio que no le gusta que le cuestionen pero aún así me complace con una respuesta.

-desde que te conocí aquella noche en la escalera comencé a pensar que Effiat y yo no teniamos futuro, acorde una reunión con él para hacerle saber que nuestra asociación había terminado, ¿estás contento ahora?

Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro sin que pueda evitarlo, pero quiero probar un poco más mi suerte con Felipe

-lo estaré si me dices que ahora yo ocuparé su lugar, quiero saber que sólo yo estoy en tus pensamientos

Al decirle esto acaricio su espalda y lo atraigo hacia mi para depositar un tierno beso que él quiere hacer más profundo pero no lo dejo

-dímelo o no habrá mas besos

-demonios Lorraine, serás mi perdición, si tanto quieres saberlo si, es a ti a quien ahora quiero a mi lado a ti y solo a ti desde ahora

Intenta besarme y de nuevo no lo dejo

-¿ y ahora que pasa Lorraine?

-quiero que me digas lo que sabes de mi hermano

Lo noto mas exasperado todavía, no tiene mucha oportunidad de negarse a decirme lo que quiero saber, voltea lo ojos hacia arriba y lo veo meditar lo que dirá a continuación y despues de un momento comienza a hablar...

-La boda del duque fue planeada por mi hermano

-Eso no tiene nada de escándaloso Felipe, todas las bodas importantes de los miembros de la corte son autorizadas por el rey

-si pero, Catalina era su amante y se sospechaba que estaba embarazada de mi hermano y cuando no fue así decidió cederla a alguien de la corte y el ganador fue....

-¿estás diciendo que mi hermano accedio a casarse con ella para tapar lo que hizo el rey?

\- y a cambio recibió una jugosa dote y el favor de Luis, tu hermano no tendría nada de lo que posee si no fuera por que accedió a casarse con una mujer deshonrada, ¿no has notado que tu cuñada no es muy aficionada a venir al palacio?

-ahora que lo mencionas si

-es porque sigue enamorada de mi hermano, lo más conveniente es tenerla alejada de la corte

-y tu sabes todo esto porque...

-Catalina era una mis mejores amigas hasta que decidió meterse en la cama del rey y tu hermano me odia por haber sido su confidente.

Tanta información merece su recompensa y decido dársela a mi príncipe

-Gracias por decirmelo, no debió ser fácil para ti (deposito un suave beso en sus labios mientras acaricio su espalda)

-pero es cierto que merecias saberlo, porque desde ahora no hay marcha atrás, no pienso esconderte, te llevaré a la corte conmigo y los nobles no tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Por lo tanto el duque de Armagnac no tardará en quejarse con el rey como ya ha hecho antes, por ello entre mas armas tengas para defenderte será mejor para ambos.

-Lo entiendo

Es todo lo que atino a decir y procedo a besarlo, esta vez soy yo el que toma la iniciativa, metiendo mi lengua en su boca y con mis manos tocando partes más intimas de su cuerpo como su precioso trasero y lo siento perderse en mi abrazo, a este paso no tardaremos en quedarnos desnudos sobre esta prado

-Lorraine, no podemos continuar así, alguien podría vernos

-pensé que no había marcha atrás alteza, que querias que todos nos vean juntos

-pero no por eso voy a dejar que me tomes en el medio del campo de entrenamiento, no tarda en llegar la guardia real para practicar y este sitio es como sagrado para ellos... y ademàs debemos comer algo porque no se tú pero yo estoy muy hambriento

Que puedo hacer si no es asentir y hacer lo que me pide, nos levantamos y salimos con rumbo al palacio, sabía que desde ese momento las cosas no serían sencillas para nosotros pero por primera vez en la vida me aferraria al amor sin arrepentimientos.

** **

** **El comienzo de algo nuevo** **

** **

Los siguientes días intentamos seguir practicando pero caimos en esta nueva rutina donde apenas estamos solos nos comemos a besos, aùn no hemos intimado mas allà de eso y todavìa no me he presentado con Felipe en los salones del palacio donde generalmente los miembros de la corte se reunen, por lo mismo tampoco he ido a su pabellòn privado pero cada dìa es mas complicado no hacerlo, por mas que queremos postergar el momento, es un paso que tenemos que dar y estoy dedicido a mostrarme con orgullo como su nuevo favorito.

Ahora mismo cuando se supone que estamos practicando en realidad Felipe esta recargado en un àrbol y yo estoy sentado sobre su regazo, las espadas estàn abandonas a nuestro lado, estoy perdido entre sus labios, su lengua se encuentra con la mìa en un beso intenso, sus manos pasean y tocan todo mi cuerpo prestando especial atenciòn a mi espalda y por ende a mi trasero aferrando sus manos en mi cadera buscando colarlas bajo mi ropa, mientras yo me restriego sobre su miembro ansioso de màs contacto, mis dedos juguetean con su cabello y bajan por su cuello, luego pasean por su pecho y llego hasta el tesoro que busco, me encanta provocarlo aunque los dos sufrimos en el intento.

-Lorraine...

Felipe quiere decirme algo cuando estoy mas que entretenido desabrochando sus pantalones y buscando seguir besàndolo

-Sabes que no podemos seguir asì ¿verdad?

-Eventualmente Mignonette, tendrè que quitarte la ropa y tu a mi

Lo noto suspirar y detiene mis manos

-No podemos seguir escondiendonos en el campo de entrenamiento a eso me refiero y aunque no dudo que hacer el amor contigo en medio de este bello paisaje sera muy entretenido prefiero la comodidad de mis habitaciones y otra cosa màs, esta tarde tengo una partida de cartas en los salones de juego y quiero que vayas conmigo, es mi deber llevarte conmigo porque despues de todo eres mi protegido ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Como olvidarlo mi bello principe si eso le da razòn a mi vida, lo que sucede es que quise tenerte un poco màs de tiempo sòlo para mi, cuando entremos a tus habitaciones cogidos de las manos, sin duda alguna comenzaran los rumores (intenta objetar pero no lo dejo poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios) espera y escucha Felipe, no me importa que sepan que soy tu nuevo favorito, lo que pretendia era tenerte sòlo para mi un poco mas de tiempo, saber que esto es sòlo nuestro, pero estoy listo para ir a la corte contigo, no temo al que diràn y tampoco a mi hermano

-Entonces sugiero que nos preparemos, porque quiero llevarte conmigo a todas partes, desde hoy seremos inseparables, he estado hablando con mi madre sobre la importancia de que te conviertas en Chevalier, necesitas tener un rango para pertenecer oficialmente a la corte y ella ha aceptado que si estàs conmigo para cuando cumplas los 16 años, se encargara de nombrarte

-Pero eso no es necesario Mignonette para eso voy todos los dìas al circulo de caballeros no puedo dejarlo...

-te estoy diciendo que ya no tienes que ir màs, desde ahora quiero que asistas a todos los eventos sociales a los que yo vaya, quiero tenerte cerca de mi, lo que me recuerda que mañana habrà una fiesta en el palacio y quiero que estès presente ademàs pasaràs la noche en mi habitaciòn a mi lado.

Me sorprende la forma en que Felipe se impone conmigo y aunque quiera decirle que no, no puedo hacerlo porque mi deseo es estar con èl todo el tiempo, estos dìas cuando tenemos que separarnos me siento ansioso al no verlo o estar cerca de èl

-Se harà como quieras, no puedo decirte que no, porque mi corazòn desea lo mismo

Le susurro al oìdo

-ademàs ya casi no puedo esperar para amarte por completo

Comienzo de nuevo a besar su cuello, lamer una zona debajo de su oreja que he notado lo excita, mis manos pasan por su pecho buscando colarse en su ropa para tocarlo y de nuevo me detiene

-por mas que ame lo que me hacen tus labios, sugiero que vayamos de inmediato a mis habitaciones en el palacio mi adorado Lorraine, tengo una sorpresa lista para ti

Felipe me intriga mucho, no puedo negar que es la persona mas interesante que conozco y lo que sea que tenga preparado quiero disfrutarlo junto a el..

-vayamos entonces mi querido prìncipe

Nos ponemos de pie procedemos a sacudirnos, acomodamos nuestra ropa lo mejor posible y abandonamos el campo de entrenamiento tomados de las manos, entramos de esa forma al palacio entre risas còmplices y miradas soñadoras, al llegar a su pabellòn pasamos por el salòn donde suele dar sus fiestas, tambièin por la hermosa salita en la que hablamos y reimos juntos y por primera vez se me permite el acceso a las habitaciones privadas de Felipe, este es verdaderamente su santuario, es un lugar de gran belleza con un gusto impecable, asì llegamos a una habitaciòn al fondo donde una increible cama de 4 postes nos espera, sobre ella puedo notar una colecciòn de trajes, en varios tonos y colores, en el suelo hay por lo menos dos docenas de zapatos, ademàs hay toda clase de accesorios todos hechos especialmente para un prìncipe.

-bueno toma lo que quieras y necesites, todo es nuevo, si requieres que hagan algùn ajuste avisa de inmediato al mozo detràs de ti, sugiero que comencemos a cambiarnos, en un rato màs deberemos estar en los salones del palacio para presentarnos ante todos en la corte y no podemos dar una mala impresiòn

Se acerca a mi y comienza a besar mi cuello, me dejo seducir y estoy completamente inmovil sin saber como reaccionar, debo reconocer que jamàs paso por mi mente que Felipe me ofreciera tanto.

Veo la cara de satisfacciòn que pone cuando volteo y no puedo evitarlo le doy un beso en los labios, asegurandome que sienta lo agradecido que estoy con èl, incluyo mucho de mi lengua en este beso y lo arrasto conmigo hasta la cama.

No hay tiempo para ponernos romànticos, pero entre caricias y mas besos comienzo no solo a probarme cosas, si no hacer que Felipe tambièn se pruebe la ropa conmigo, es la primera vez que nos desvestimos enfrente del otro, yo lo hago como si fuera un juego, retiro pieza por pieza de mi ropa con un toque sensual y cadencioso, Felipe es más práctico su mejor arma es una media sonrisa y un gesto de satisfacción al verme quedar desnudo ante el y así comienza a reitrarse la ropa mostrando su anatomia ante mi y debo decir que su cuerpo aunque es delgado es completamente precioso, tiene la piel tan blanca y tersa, es tan suave y perfecta, sin marcas de ninguna clase es completamente corruptible, estamos delante del espejo y no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de tocarlo ante cada nuevo pedazo de piel que aparece ante mi y èl hace lo mismo conmigo, reimos mucho, nos besamos constantemente y nos acariciamos hasta que se hace imposible continuar, Felipe le pide a su mozo salir y dejarnos solos, es la primera vez que noto esa lujuriosa mirada en mi prìncipe.

-Tócame

Se a lo que se refiere y no lo hago esperar, coloco mi mano sobre su miembro semi erecto y comienzo a masturbarlo, estamos de pie frente al espejo y miro nuestro reflejo mientras lo acaricio.

Puedo escuchar a Felipe gemir dulcemente y no puedo evitarlo acelero el movimiento de mi mano, usando mi pulgar para acariciarlo, lo hago de tal forma como me gusta tocarme a mi mismo y se que se siente bien hacerlo ahora puedo ver ese precioso sonrojo en el rostro de Felipe esta camino al orgasmo.

Sigue mis pasos toma mi miembro en su mano y comienza a acariciarme del mismo modo que yo lo hago con el, en un momento bajamos la mirada, él esta viendo mi miembro de una forma intensa y lo sopesa en su mano, yo tambièn estoy mirando el suyo y es tan hermoso y perfecto como todo èl, con un bello tono rosado en la punta puedo notar como esta hùmedo por mis caricias y tiene un tamaño digno de reconocerse y ahora estamos uniendo no sólo nuestros labios, tambien nuestros miembros que se encuentran y se rozan uno con el otro por primera vez.

-ah si, asì si Lorraine, sigue

Felipe muerde sus labios mientras el vaiven de nuestras caderas comienza a hacerse mas frènetico y nuestras manos se entrelazan mientras nuestros miembros se tocan una y otra vez, llevo la palma de mi mano hasta su boca y hago que me de una lamida, regresando esa misma mano hasta nuestros miembros para seguir con las caricias

-miranos, que bien lucimos juntos mignonette

Felipe observa nuestro reflejo, estamos desnudos de pie masturbandonos el uno al otro y la sensaciòn es asfixiante, no tardaremos mucho en terminar.

-ahhhhh no puedo mas

Mi príncipe comienza a venirse en nuestras manos, la tensión de los anteriores días acelera el momento, al sentirlo estremecerse y entre gemidos yo también me corro.

Nuestras semillas se mezclan una con la otra, los dos miramos el desastre que se ha hecho entre nuestros cuerpos, pero sonreimos como un par de niños que acaban de terminar de probar un postre delicioso y prohíbido, Felipe se acerca a mi y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro

-eso ha sido bueno

-lo fue alteza

Lo acerco a mi y le doy un beso que comeinza a volverse demasiado apasionado, mientras Felipe intenta alejarme al hacerme cosquillas y así comenzamos a jugar con nuestras manos mientras nos tocamos

-hay que alistarnos, no debemos llegar tarde a nuestra primera cita en público

-pero támpoco es malo hacerlos esperar, despues de todo eres el príncipe heredero

Ahora es él quien me besa mientras comienzo a buscar entre la ropa lo que usaremos.

continuara...


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine descubre que tiene que pagar un precio por el amor de Felipe mientras su inocencia le hace quedar como un tonto delante de todos en la corte.

** **Alma perdida** **

** **Parte 2** **

** **

** **Los dos contra el mundo** **

Entramos al salón y como era de esperarse se hizo tarde y ya casi todas las mesas de juego están ocupadas, Felipe esta enganchado a mi brazo y yo al suyo, lucimos como dos monedas de oro recien pulidas, estamos coordinados en nuestro vestuario: èl con un traje en un tenue tono azul y yo con un traje verde que mezclados hacen un efecto perfecto, lo decidimos así antes de salir de sus habitaciones y me encargue de todos los detalles y accesorios necesarios para vernos deslumbrantes, Felipe incluso me deja usar sus joyas y el resultado se percibe a simple vista ahora todas las miradas están puestas sobre nosotros, apenas ponemos un pie cerca de las mesas y es el momento en que comenzamos a recibir los saludos de los miembros de la corte Felipe me presenta, miro a mi príncipe mientras que realiza todo este sutil ir y venir con maestria, entonces me surge una duda ¿podría ser que el marqués de Effiat aún este merodeando por el Palacio? No habría mayor placer para mi que mostrarle lo que ha perdido y quien es ahora el que ocupa el lugar que tuvo en el corazón del prìncipe.

Tras varios minutos, nos acercamos a una mesa donde varios amigos de Felipe están reunidos, entre ellos Julio, que no puede evitar acercarse a mi y saludarme mientras que Felipe entabla platica con otros de sus conocidos y solo por un instante suelta mi brazo lo que me permite apartarme para hablar.

-Lorraine me alegra verte tan a gusto en el palacio y me sorprende bastante que entraras de ese modo con su alteza a tu lado, nos han dejado a todos muy sorprendidos, los dos se ven.... muy bien juntos

No puedo evitarlo me siento extasiado y no solo es por mi reciente orgasmo...por primera vez no tengo que ocultar a nadie lo que esta pasando y pienso sacarle todo el provecho posible a la situaciòn, es por eso que mis palabras se deslizan como seda sobre la piel esperando que logran su efecto en Julio quien se encargara de hacerlo saber en la corte, un mensaje enviado con toda la intenciòn.

-Julio a mi también me da gusto como han resultado las cosas, su alteza esta tratando de introducirme en la corte, estoy bajo su cuidado por ordenes de la misma reina y me ha honrado ademas con su amistad

Esto último sorprende mucho a Julio, ambos sabemos lo que significa la amistad del principe de Francia y que me traiga a la corte solo puede significar que tengo alguna reelevancia en su vida, ademàs por nuestra entrada tan espectacular puedo decir con certeza que soy la primera pareja que Felipe muestra ante todos con apoyo de su madre.

-oh eso es algo fuera de lo común cuando se lo comente a Pierre seguramente no podra creerme...

Sonrio haciendo uso de todos mis encantos, puedo ver como Julio esta perturbado por lo que acabo de revelarle, tengo muchos motivos por los cuales sentirme superior a varios de los amigos cercanos del príncipe, para comenzar en tan poco tiempo ya soy su favorito y no puedo evitarlo si hay un lugar para presumirlo es justamente la corte y no perdere oportunidad de hacerlo evidente.

Tras varios momentos de plática superficial con los ultimos chismes de la corte nos hacen lugar en la mesa, mi principe me llama a su lado y comenzamos una partida, como sucedió la primera vez que jugamos con la reina, Felipe me hace sutiles señales que yo interpreto a la perfección, hacemos cambio en las cartas, yo lo dejo ganar, luego el a mi y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando arrasamos una y otra vez y nadie en la mesa parecer notar la forma en que los estamos engañando y como resultado nos estamos qudando con todas sus apuestas.

Felipe coloca su mano sobre la mía varias veces mientras estamos jugando es cierto que es para hacer una que otra trampa pero tambien aprovecha cada pequeña oportunidad para tocarme, esta enganchado conmigo y yo con él, por lo que sin pena alguna lo dejo que roce o acaricie mi rostro si así lo desea, todo esto ante la mirada de sus azorados amigos.

Estoy perdido en sus afectos y siento un hambre inmensa de estar solo con èl, pero entiendo lo que significa para Felipe hacer estas demostraciones de poder, pasear de mi brazo y lucirme como su propiedad y aunque eso debilitaria mi estatus como hombre la verdad es que pensarlo me hace sentir muy excitado.

Estamos por retirarnos de la mesa, Felipe quiere llevarme de regreso a sus habitaciones, cuando mi hermano aparece delante de nosotros, llevamos gran parte de la velada conqueteando, provocàndonos y no habia notado que los miembros de la corte nos observaban con gestos de desaprobaciòn entre ellos esta incluido mi propio hermano.

-Su alteza buenas noches ¿puedo hablar a solas con mi hermano?

-Claro Duque de Armagnac solo recuerde regresarmelo cuanto antes...aùn no termino con èl...

Felipe aprieta mi brazo y deposita un beso en mi mejilla mientras dice estas palabras cargadas de seducciòn, si mi hermano tenia alguna duda sobre lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros es seguro que ya lo tiene claro.

Yo solo atino a sonreir y me alejo de Felipe que regresa a la mesa de juego con sus amistades y ya alejados mi hermano comienza a susurrar furioso

-¿Se puede saber que significa esto Lorraine?

La vena de la frente de mi hermano esta inflamada y puedo ver como esta avergonzado por lo que acaba de presenciar, tengo que darle una explicaciòn y ràpido...

-Su alteza me ha solicitado para que le haga compañia, desde ahora serè ademas de su protegido en la corte su acompañante en todos sus eventos sociales.

-Por dios ¿entiendes lo que eso significa siquiera y lo que terminara pidiendote?

-si te refieres a compartir su cama es algo que espero que suceda muy pronto

Mi hermano esta indignado lo veo claramente en su rostro, el que me mostrara ante èl tal y como soy no ha sido de su agrado pero ya esta hecho y por ningùn motivo voy a retractarme

-si el principe fuera otra persona y no el hermano del rey los dos acabarian en la horca tan solo por pensar en yacer juntos, ¿crees que su alteza va a cuidarte mejor que tu propia familia, mejor que yo? Tienes una idea de lo que todos estamos sacrificando para que estés aquí, apenas puedo creer que desaproveches así todo el esfuerzo que nuestro padre ha puesto en ti.

Pero que juego sucio de mi hermano sacarme en cara el apoyo de la familia, si me pone a elegir me hara irme a por todo por Felipe aunque me cueste perderlos... por un momento tomo aire y me acerco a un ventanal, pienso en como poder explicarle esto que siento sin que piense que soy un cìnico.

-se que... nadie podra cuidarme como tú, pero por lo mismo mejor que nadie entiendes que una vez que la rueda comienza a girar y decides subirte en ella, no hay forma de detenerla, dejar ahora a su alteza significaria perder todo, tendrìa que regresar con nuestros padres como un fracasado ¿y que crees que pasaria conmigo?

-Lorraine ¿que has hecho? estas arriesgando todo para ser amante del principe y creeme hay otras formas de hacer que te quedes en la corte si es lo que pretendes

-dadas las circunstancias querido hermano, ya no hay marcha atràs, solo quiero que entiendas que estar con el prìncipe no es un sacrificio para mi

Puedo notar como mis ultimas palabras calan hondo en èl, nada puede hacer si ya he tomado una determinaciòn y en el fondo sabe que no hay mas remedio que tomar el riesgo, creo que siempre supo que esto podia pasar, no podia ser tan ingenuo o ignorar por siempre el hecho de que a mi en verdad me gustan los hombres..

-Estarè contigo, como bien has dicho esto ya ha comenzado y lo que menos necesitas ahora es que yo me oponga a lo que estàs haciendo, pero a pesar de todo quiero que regreses a casa conmigo, no quiero que te quedes en el palacio con èl, si puedo quitarte de su alcance aunque sea por una noche mas, vale la pena intentarlo

Sè que lo que dice tiene para mi hermano todo el sentido del mundo, trata de evitar que Felipe y yo podamos tener mas intimidad y a la vez esta tratando de asimilarlo, lo noto en su forma de suspirar, cuando eramos pequeños siempre trato de ser un hermano considerado, tratandome como algo muy preciado, a pesar de no ser màs que un par de años màs grande que yo, siempre ha sido màs responsable, mas centrado y mas sensato por eso me conmueve verlo asì.

-Ahora mismo no puedo dejar solo al prìncipe, cuando se retire a descansar me asegurarè de encontrar la forma de regresar a tu casa, te lo prometo.

Espero haber tranquilizado a mi hermano y me alejo de el sin intentar mirarlo, no creo poder soportar sus ojos llenos de decepcion, regreso a buscar a Felipe que esta cada vez mas achispado, lo encuentro comiendo deliciosos macarrones y tomando vino sentando en una pequeña salita a lado de las mesas de juego, las cartas por el momento han quedado descartadas, sus amigos me reciben con sonrisas que en realidad no hacen nada por esconder los celos y la intriga que pretenden sembrar entre nosotros, pero para estos momentos mi príncipe ya parece inmune a todo lo que le rodea.

-¿todo esta bien Lorraine?

Felipe me pregunta esto asì sin mas, como esperando lo que harè a continuaciòn ¿es una prueba acaso, quiere que le demuestre frente a todos que lo prefiero a èl que a mi propio hermano?

-todo esta perfecto alteza

Me siento a su lado en el pequeño sillòn, quedamos muy pegados, casi estoy sobre sus piernas y de forma atrevida le quito el macarron que esta por comerse, lo hago parecer un movimiento delicado y muy sensual, me lo meto a la boca y se que estoy provocàndolo, todos sus amigos me miran anonadados, toda la corte debe estar soprendida tambièn, tal vez fue demasiado descaro y lo sè, pero una vez inciado en esto no voy a detenerme, que el mundo entero sepa lo que esta pasando, no le encuentro caso a ser sutil y no me averguenzo de gustarle a Felipe o de que el me guste a mi, estamos los dos juntos en esto, juntos contra el mundo si es necesario...

Estoy arriesgando todo lo que tengo por estar a su lado, le jure que no me importaba lo que pasara en la corte o lo que pensara mi familia, pase lo que pase estare con el.

Seguimos en esa misma posicion por mas de una hora, aprovecho todas las oportunidades que se me presentan para tocar a Felipe y hacerlo sentir mi deseo por el, jugamos con nuestras manos, acariciandonos los dedos de forma pausada, alargando el momento y casi nos besamos en pùblico y si me contuve un poco fue porque que mi principe ya estaba demasiado atontado con el vino y los dulces.

Pasada la media noche lo convenzo de ir a sus aposentos, aùn hay muchos ojos que nos observan y para ser nuestra primera vez juntos en la corte ya hemos hecho suficiente, entre besos lo llevo por los pasillos, nos voy acercando al momento de despedirnos

-quèdate

Me dice entre sonrisas y miradas juguetonas, quiere llevarme a su cama

-alteza no puedo hacerlo, hicimos una promesa ¿recuerdas? mañana pasare la noche contigo y hoy debo regresar a casa de mi hermano

-¿y vas a dejarme asi?

Toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su ropa donde claramente puedo sentir una erecciòn

-no hay remedio Mignonette, regresare por la mañana a verte

-pero ya casi amanece, que caso tiene que te vayas si vas a regresar tan pronto

-porque asì haré que estes aún mas deseoso de estar conmigo

Le doy un ùltimo beso cargado de todo lo que siento en ese momento, sujeto su cintura y lo jalo hacia mi haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rocen, imprimiendo todo el deseo que siento por èl para que no dude que volverè a su lado y para convencerlo uso todas las herramientas disponibles que tengo: mis labios, mi lengua y mis manos...

A pesar de lo dificil que fue separarnos cumpli con la promesa que hice a mi hermano, esa noche regrese a su casa, con la idea fija que seria la ultima vez que le prometerìa algo... y serìa la ultima vez que dejarìa solo a mi principe.

** **La reina Ana** **

** **

Era casi el amanecer cuando entre en casa de mi hermano, sentia que merecia un reconocimiento por no caer bajo todas las dulces mañas que uso Felipe para no dejarme salir del palacio, a pesar de todo logre mi cometido y estaba seguro que Felipe estaria ansioso por tenerme esta noche, hacerlo que sintiera un deseo que lo sobrepasara, que se desesperarà fue mi cometido principal ya que ¿de que otra forma podrìa ser màs dulce el resultado final?

Ordene un baño y me aliste para la misa, no tenia idea de si mi hermano me acompañaria pero para mi sorpresa una vez llego la hora marcada estaba como siempre listo y pendiente de nuestra salida.

Asì quèdamos solos en el carruaje, buscaba su mirada y el me rehuia

-cumplì con mi promesa

-lo sè

-por favor no intervengas

-asì que, su alteza ya te dijo algo

-sòlo se que no servira de nada que te lamentes con el rey

-no es solamente su majestad quien me preocupa, pero ya lo entenderàs y mucho me temo que antes de lo que imaginas comprenderas mis palabras

Llegamos al palacio y despues de ese intercambio entre nosotros no dijimos nada mas, entramos en la capilla y por primera vez note las miradas cargadas de los miembros de la corte que estaban presentes, todos me miraban con dureza pero no me importo, muy seguramente me juzgaban por lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Felipe.

La reina y su sequito de damas llegaron puntuales pero esta vez Felipe no se presento, me preocupe un poco al pensar que tal vez estaba indispuesto, en ese momento el rey entro en la capilla con toda su imponente presencia y el protocolo se cumplio haciendo que todos bajaramos la cabeza ante èl, la misa transcurrio para mi gusto con una calma inusual, tenia pensado en cuanto terminara ir de inmediato a buscar a Felipe.

Al momento de acercarnos al rey y la reina como ya era nuestra costumbre algo llamo mi atenciòn, la reina lucia extraordinariamente tranquila y por primera vez mi hermano se despidio sin la intencion de quedarse a charlar con el rey o con su madre.

Ahora estaba a solas con los dos, gracias a dios el rey se marcho con prisa pero la reina Ana me observaba de una forma que me hacia sentir nervioso.

-estimado Lorraine, me gustaria invitarlo a tomar el desayuno conmigo, ya que mi hijo no llego a la misa imagino que sus actividades en el campo de entrenamiento han quedado suspendidas

-serà un placer majestad

Sin màs remedio se me indico el camino a un salòn que daba a otra parte de los jardines del palacio real, estaba muy iluminado, tenia la personalidad de la reina impregnado en todas partes, por donde mirara encontraba obras de arte, objetos valiosos, hermosos adornos, flores, elegancia y confort para la madre del rey.

Cuando la reina entro me incline ante ella, su majestad tomo asiento en el extremo lejano de la mesa que ya estaba servida y bellamente decorada.

-puedes sentarte Lorraine

Segui sus indicaciones y trate de imitarla en su manera de comportarse, estaba nervioso pero no dejarìa que lo notara, siempre he tenido la capacidad de adaptarme rapidamente al ambiente que me rodea.

La reina ordeno que nos sirvieran, todos los platos delante de mi eran pequeñas porciones finamente arregladas, despues de un momento los mozos desaparecieron y quedamos solos a excepcion de una dama que imagine era de su confianza.

Comimos tranquilamente, no se me ocurria que pudiera decirle nada y se me hacia una falta de respeto dirigirme a ella si no me hablaba primero.

Al terminar y ser levantados los platos la reina solicito una taza de te y al instante se me sirvio una a mi tambièn, al parecer este desayuno no habia terminado.

-¿Has disfrutado de tus visitas al palacio?

Por un momento dude que se dirigiera a mi por lo que me trabe un poco para poder contestarle

-asi es majestad, estoy profundamente agradecido por la oportunidad que se me brindo y por la confianza depositada en mi

-mmmhh es extraño que lo comentes Lorraine porque eso es justo de lo que me gustaria hablar contigo

Senti claramente como palidecia, incluso mi boca quedo seca, tal vez despues de todo si habia ido demasiado lejos la noche anterior delante de toda la corte pero no podia estar seguro hasta escucharla asì que asumi una pose tranquila

-majestad soy todo oìdos

-me gusta tu temperamento, cualquier otro estaria temblando como una hoja, pero tu intentas conservar la calma y puedo decir que eres bueno en eso, te observe durante la misa a pesar de que varios miembros de la corte te miraban con fuerza no bajaste la mirada una sola vez o si quiera te sentiste compungido, eso es raro de encontrar en este lugar, casi todos optan por esconderse o tratar de tapar lo que sienten, llego a mis oidos que ayer te presentaste con Felipe en los salones del palacio y que estuviste muy atento con èl, incluso mas de lo que las buenas costumbres hubieran permitido

Me quede callado, presentia que la reina estaba lejos de haber terminado conmigo y dudaba que esta reuniòn fuera para halagarme o agradecerme por cuidar de Felipe

\- Cuando Felipe me pidio traerte a la corte, supe cuales eran sus intenciones contigo de inmediato y se lo permiti ¿tienes una idea de porque lo hice?

Solo negue con la cabeza, estaba inmovil ante ella

-por que necesito a alguien como tu para controlarlo, veràs Lorraine, cuando mi hijo esta contento las cosas marchan bien entre el y su hermano, llevo tiempo buscando a alguien a quien pueda moldear para ese pròposito, hasta el momento sus amigos han estado lejos de poder ayudarme, pero contigo presiento que puedo completar mi objetivo

-¿a-a que se refiere majestad?

Mis manos temblaban y me sentia incrèdulo al escucharla

-eres joven, bello y vienes de una de las familias de nobles mas antigua, eres educado y por sobre todas las cosas tienes ambiciones ¿o me equivoco?

Una vez mas negue con la cabeza, me era imposible siquiera sostenerle la mirada, me asustaba que una mujer pudiera ver de esta forma a travès de mi

-desde ahora quiero que me digas todo lo que mi hijo esta pensando, que lo hace sentir bien o que lo hace sufrir, sobre todo en lo referente a su hermano, vendras a verme cada vez que te lo solicite, a cambio me encargare de protegerte, de que obtengas tu lugar en la corte, te aseguro que no pasara mucho tiempo para que tengas tu titulo como Chevalier de Francia, llenaras la casa de tus padres de orgullo y a cambio solo tienes que asegurarte de hacer feliz a mi hijo, cumple sus caprichos, conservalo y haz crecer el cariño que ya siente por ti, veras necesito tus ojos y oidos en todas partes, quiero que me digas todos los secretos que escuches en la corte, desde hoy sera parte de tus obligaciones estar enterado de todo y saber lo que los demas miembros de la corte quieren esconder de mi, no creo que eso te sea muy complicado ¿o si?

En mi corazòn sabìa que lo que la reina me decia no era opcional, desde hoy seria su sirviente aunque no fuera en la forma tradicional de la palabra, acababa de aceptar un pacto con el diablo y ya no habia marcha atràs y no puedo negar que las palabras de mi hermano llegaron a mi... a esto se referia y el mismo ya habia hecho un pacto similar

-se hara como la reina me comande

-sabia que entenderias, te aseguro que este serà el comienzo de una sociedad que te llevara a tener todo lo que quieras, por el momento creo que hemos terminado, sigue comportandote como lo has hecho hasta ahora, me gusta tu desfachatez, has mostrado un rasgo de personalidad que ninguno de los otros amigos de mi hijo tenia, eso lo hace muy feliz y por ende yo estoy feliz, recuerdalo hacer feliz a los soberanos de Francia es el deber de todos sus súbditos. Ahora puedes retirarte

La reina hizo un movimiento con su mano y un mozo llego para indicarme la salida, apenas llegue al pasillo senti que el alma me volvia al cuerpo.

Camine despacio, intente recobrar el aliento, pase por un espejo y note la palidez de mis mejillas, las pellizque con cuidado, respire y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que en realidad habia pasado, tendria que pagar un precio muy alto por estar con Felipe, habia sido un ingenuo al pensar que no habrìa un costo por tener su amor, pero la realidad era que generosamente perderia mi alma con tal de poder tenerlo.

** **El pacto** **

Llegue al pabellon de Felipe y por fin me sentia mas reconfortado, habia estado vagando por el palacio por mas de una hora, me costo tranquilizarme, lo hecho hecho estaba, no podia retractarme de nada y tampoco queria hacerlo, tenia por delante de mi una oportunidad ùnica en la vida, no solo se trataba del dinero o la posicion, podria tener a Felipe sin miedo de que nos apartaran.

Mostrarnos ante todos tal y cual somos, la reina fue clara en ese aspecto y no dejarìa que la modestia se interpusiera en mi camino.

Tome aire y me dispuse a tocar a la puerta, un momento despues uno de los mozos de Felipe me dio la bienvenida, me permitio entrar y quede en espera en medio de la sala, estaba aún nervioso pero también tenia esta inexplicable emoción, mi corazón latia mas deprisa y sentia ese revoloteo en el estomago, incluso me sudaban las manos

-Lorraine ¿donde estabas? pense que llegarias mas temprano

Felipe ha llegado y me abraza por detrás posando su cabeza en mi hombro para regalarme un beso en la mejilla, tengo que pensar en lo que le dire con sumo cuidado tengo el presentimiento de que la reina no estaria nada feliz si le digo a su hijo que desayunamos juntos

-Estuve en la misa mignonette esperandote pero no llegaste y despues mi hermano y yo deayunamos juntos en uno de los salones y por el contrario (me volteo y lo abrazo) me extraño no verte ¿estas bien?

Me mira con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, puedo ver y sentir lo feliz que esta de verme

-si, solo me quede dormido creo que ayer tome demasiado vino, me gusto haberte podido llevar conmigo a jugar a las cartas, por cierto ¿que te parecieron mis amigos?

Otro tema delicado sin lugar a dudas, una vez mas tengo que manejar esto con mucho tacto, para mi todos los amigos de Felipe son pomposos y presumidos ademas estoy seguro que adoran la intriga.

-solo conozco un poco mejor a Julio, los demás no fueron tan atractivos para mi como para observarlos con detenimiento

-Julio es muy dulce pero no te dejes engañar si puede encontrar la forma de apartarnos lo hará, es muy celoso y metódico, no le gusta que lo dejen atrás y sobre mis demas amigos (se acerca y me da un beso en los labios) me agrada que ni siquieras los notaras porque ellos si te han notado a ti y varios me han alabado por mi buen gusto, así que prefiero que en efecto no te acerques mucho a ellos

-solo tengo ojos para mi principe te lo aseguro

Lo beso con fuerza, es halagador enterarme que Felipe no tiene pensando compartirme con nadie, dadas las circunstancias es bueno saber que no es la clase de amante que le gusta estar envuelto en varias relaciones a la vez, eso me permite concentrarme en nuestra relacion justo ahora por ejemplo uso mi lengua para acariciar la suya, tomo sus manos y las llevo a mis hombros para que se sujete de mi mientras lo llevo hacia sus aposentos

-Lorraine ¿quieres jugar un poco antes de comenzar a prepararnos es eso?

Me pregunta entre risitas de parte de los dos, claro que que quiero jugar tengo delante de mi al principe de Francia en nada mas que su camison para dormir

-si te digo que si ¿que harás alteza?

-por supuesto permitirtelo

Nos besamos de forma mas profunda, sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos, ni siquiera avanzamos un paso y nos dejamos caer en el sillon detrás de nosotros ahora Felipe se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi, baja sus manos y comienza a desabotonar mis pantalones, lo siento sonreir sobre mis labios

\- parace que no soy el único que se quedo con ganas de follar anoche ¿mmm?

-Mignonette ¿tienes una idea de lo que me provocas siquiera?

-muéstramelo

Mis manos comienzan un camino ascendente, siento la tela de su camisa de dormir deslizarse por mis dedos, busco desesperado como levantarla, Felipe en un momento me ayuda para despues indicarme con un movimiento de sus manos que levante la cadera para poder aflojar mejor mi ropa y bajar mis pantalones hasta la altura de mis muslos, una vez los dos expuestos procede a besarme de nuevo mientras con nuestras manos una vez mas acariciamos al mismo tiempo nuestros miembros, frotandolos, masajeando incluso nuestros testículos, la sensacion es abrumadora

-esto te gusta

-mi adorado principe me gusta mucho ahhhh

Comienzo a mover las caderas de forma cadenciosa y quiero meter mis manos entre nuestros miembros pero Felipe no me deja tocarlo

\- no, no déjame hacerlo por ti Lorraine

Nos frota y yo solo puedo besarlo y mover las caderas hacia el para tener un mejor contacto, ahora mis manos se centran en su cintura y comienzo a pasear por su espalda buscando el paraiso que me aguarda una vez que comienzo a acariciar su piel marcando un camino que me lleve hasta su trasero, separo sus gluteos con mis manos y como puedo me concentro en llevar mis dedos hasta su orificio, no me lleva mucho tiempo encontrarlo y paso mi dedo indice sobre el lo que provoca que Felipe se sobre salte

-mmmhhh Lorraine que haces

-estoy buscando algo

-ahhhh y puedo sentir que lo estas encontrando pero ahhhhh (se frota sobre mi y aprovecho para seguir acariando su entrada de tal forma que mi dedo hace pequeños circulos sobre ella) pero ahhhh si así Lorraine tócame

Mi dedo comienza a ejercer mas presión buscando como colocarse pero al no tener como lubricarme y con la boca tan ocupada en besarlo me queda imposible lamerlo por lo que me tendre que conformar con provocarlo, en ese momento puedo sentir como Felipe acelera el movimiento de su mano en nuestros miembros los dos estamos húmedos y puedo apostar que no tardaremos en corrernos

-si Lorraine asi awwwwwwww

Hace un suave vaiven con sus caderas sobre mi, se ve tan sexy con la camisa de dormir a medio levantar, uno de sus hombros asomando de forma coqueta por el cuello del camison, no puedo evitarlo y me animo a lamerlo y luego morderlo marcando mis dientes en esa suave y blanca piel, no falta mucho puedo sentirlo, hace un gesto por demas hermoso, su boca se abre ligeremente y de ella salen gemidos muy tenues, lo siento estremecerse y un movimiento mas de su cadera hacia delante, un beso que dejo descuidamente sobre su cuello y comienza a venirse en su propia mano, mientras yo sigo con este movimiento desesparado de mis caderas acariciando el orificio de Felipe y buscando mi propio placer que no tarda mucho mas en llegar, el sentirme humedo con su escencia es el incentivo necesario para provocar mi orgasmo.

Nos quedamos así por un instante, Felipe aprovecha para dejarse caer sobre mi pecho y recargar su cabeza de forma descuidada en mi hombro su respiracion esta acelerada igual que la mia y siento con fuerza el latir de su corazón.

Acaricio su cabello, tiene un olor delicioso a flores como la primera vez que lo vi apuesto a que son lilas o violetas lo que distingo o una mezcla de las dos

-eso fue.... ahhhh muy intenso, me hacia falta Lorraine

Me mira y muerde su labio de forma casi infantil

-lo que sea por complacer a mi principe además no veo como podriamos llegar hasta la hora de la fiesta sin tocarnos, no creo que vernos entrar con una ereccion fuera del gusto de los miembros de la corte

-defintivamente no Lorraine

Me besa y lo siento sonreir sobre mis labios es cuando comienza a moverse con intenciones de levantarse, pero antes de que lo haga lo jalo de nuevo hacia a mi y le doy otro beso en los labios, intenta resistirse y ahora quiere convencerme

-ven es hora de comenzar a arreglarnos, hay muchos detalles que atender

Cuando Felipe se pone de pie su camisa de dormir cae y de nuevo tapa su cuerpo, no me queda mas remedio que ponerne de pie y abotonar mi pantalon para seguirlo, ahora estoy todo pegagoso y mi camisa se ha arruinado

Entramos a su habitacion y puedo notar un sonrojo en su mozo, seguramente nos ha escuchado, aún así decido ignorarlo y me pongo a lado de Felipe que esta mirando el interior de una pequeña habitacion adyacente que es donde guarda todo su vestuario, los trajes que no usamos el dia anterior ya se hayan colgados ahí y mi principe los mira sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar con su búsqueda

-dejame a mi Felipe, (lo hago un lado y comienzo a buscar de forma mas eficaz entre la ropa) esto estaria muy bien para este noche, este color te queda aunque para ser sincero no se porque tienes tanta ropa de color gris y por dios que hace esto de color crema entre lo negro

Comienzo a buscar con mas ahínco

-me gusta verte así Lorraine, no pense que te gustará tanto la ropa o te preocuparas tanto por coordinarla, es un habito que encuentro muy útil

-su alteza tendra en mi no solo a un humilde vasallo, también me encargare si así lo quieres de hacerte lucir lo mas bello posible

Sigo con mi búsqueda y me adentro aún más en el closet de Felipe hasta que topo con un rincon que parece estar demasiado apartado del resto de la ropa, me acerco y puedo distinguir vestidos, muchos de ellos y zapatos de mujer que tambien estan a la vista...

-no, no toques eso

Felipe llega de repente y me reprende, apenas habia alcanzado a ver los vestidos, pero no es dificil entender lo que pasa, lo veo apenado y se perfectamente porque lo esta.

Tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta una silla en el centro de la habitacion ahí me siento y lo acomodo sobre mi, de tal forma que quede sentado sobre mis piernas, Felipe baja la mirada, aprovecho este gesto para tomar su barbilla y hacerlo que me mire directo a los ojos

-su alteza no tiene que esconder nada conmigo, te lo dije esa noche cuando te vi por primera vez en la escalera, me pareciste el ser mas hermoso que había visto, ese vestido de seda rosa fue lo que me hizo acercarme a ti, verte usandolo tan delicadamente, te veias tan perfecto...

Felipe me mira y veo el asombro en sus ojos, esta sorprendido

-¿no me juzgaras por querer usar vestidos, incluso llevarlos a la corte cuando me plazca?

-Felipe, jamás te haria algo así, lo que haces, cada cosa, cada detalle que he visto de tu vida hasta ahora no hace si no sembrar en mi esta sensacion de no querer dejarte ir nunca y la verdad verte de nuevo usando un vestido me haria un hombre muy feliz

Felipe suelta un suspiro como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo, me sonrie y roza su nariz con la mia en un gesto por demas mimoso

-gracias por esto Lorraine, eres la primera persona que no intenta que deje mi afición por los vestidos, me haces sentir que puedo mostrarte todo de mi

Le doy un pequeño beso mientras de nuevo tomo su barbilla

-hagamos un pacto alteza, no importa lo que piensen los demas, lo unico que me interesa es que siempre te muestras conmigo tal y como eres con virtudes y defectos y te puedo jurar que yo hare lo mismo contigo, desde ahora y para siempre, puedes confiar en mi...

Felipe no me dijo que si, támpoco me dijo que no pero me regalo el beso mas dulce que he tenido en toda mi vida, esa fue mi respuesta.

** **La fiesta** **

Después de ese momento, Felipe solicito un baño, yo me quede en sus habitaciones alistando todo para la fiesta de esta noche.

Entre caricias y besos han pasado varias horas ya y debo poner mas empeño en la ropa que usaremos. Para mi principe es de vital importancia que causemos una gran impresión y ahora se de alguien más que estara atenta de cada movimiento que hagamos.

Estamos de pie delante el uno del otro, estoy dandole los detalles finales a su vestuario, esta vez esta usando un traje de color gris con delicados bordados en hilo de plata, lo que lo hace perfecto para ser usado en una fiesta de noche, ya que resaltará mucho con la luz del salón y por ende mi precioso Felipe brillara sobre todos los miembros de la corte.

Yo por mi parte estoy repitiendo el color de la noche anterior usando un traje en tenue color verde que me ayuda a que el color de mis ojos sea mas intenso. Soy más discreto con toda la intención de hacer que Felipe sea el que destaque esta noche.

Se me ocurre ponernos un poco de colorete en las mejillas, como cuando vi a Felipe en aquella primera fiesta privada a la que me invito, usamos un ligero color rojo en los labios, se nos ve simplemente perfectos, no soy muy dado a usar maquillaje pero por Felipe puedo hacer pequeños sacrificios como este, se lo que significa para el poder usar algo que le guste sin temor a ser juzgado y si ademas lo hago junto a el, el resultado es que se siente mucho mas seguro.

Ahora avanzo hacia un pequeño tocador, en una caja de oro con un hermoso labrado es donde Felipe tiene sus joyas, miro con atención todo lo que tiene guardado y tomo un anillo que tiene un enorme diamante engarzado, lo acerco a Felipe quien extiende su mano y me ofrece su dedo indice para colocar ahí el anillo.

Una vez mas me permite usar lo que yo quiera y ya he tenido el cuidado de regresar la joyería que use la noche anterior, pero siendo que esta fiesta es mucho mas importante que los juegos de cartas, me decido por usar una media churumbela de diamantes y esmeraldas.

Felipe me mira satisfecho, me da un dulce beso en los labios, toma mi mano y salimos juntos con rumbo al salón principal.

En el camino al salón comienza a darme indicaciones.

-Ya sabes que hacer, (asiento levemente mientras Felipe aprieta mi mano) cuando llegue mi hermano lo anunciaran con gran pompa, pasaremos con prontitud al comedor principal dónde se servira el banquete, tanto mi madre como yo debemos sentarnos uno a cada lado de mi hermano, yo a su derecha mi madre a la izquierda, tu podras ponerte detrás de mi, acomodate como los demas miembros de la corte hagan. La cena no durará mas de una hora es en honor a mi prima que esta regresando de Inglaterra y ella es muy querida para la familia, recuerda esto porque es muy importante: una vez que mi hermano termine de comer se les permitira a los demas miembros de la corte poder probar algo, luego procederemos al gran salón dónde la música iniciara en cuanto mi hermano entre, una vez ahí seremos libres para divertirnos todo lo que queramos.

Felipe esta tenso, comprendo que estas fiestas vienen con muchas reglas y protocolos que deben seguirse. Sobre todo son movimientos que están muy cronometrados, todo debe hacerse basado en lo que haga el rey.

Es la primera vez que asisto a una cena y fiesta como esta y la verdad no tenia idea de lo que significaba para la familia real, no puedo negar que me impone un poco hacerlo bien. Felipe me indica que debo adelantarme y entrar solo, a el deben anunciarlo y para cuando llego al salón y veo ahí reunidos a varios miembros de la corte, aquellos que pertenecen a las familias mas distinguidas me siento un poco menos tenso, mi hermano y su esposa están aquí, puedo ver a Pierre y Julio entre otros amigos de Felipe, además del obizpo de Cosnac es un honor poder presenciar este acontecimiento.

Todas las personas importantes toman sus lugares, yo soy relegado al fondo del salón por no poseer ningun titulo, es cuando se anuncia la entrada de la reina Ana y sus invitadas, tras ellas Felipe es anunciado, puedo verlos a la distancia, un momento despues se anuncia la llegada del rey, todos nos inclinamos ante sus majestades y su alteza y toda la acción se mueve hacia el comedor principal donde será llevada a cabo la cena antes del baile.

Por hazares del destino y aunque intento acercarme a Felipe no me es posible llegar hasta el, los guardias no me permiten la entrada por lo que me toca esperar fuera del comedor del palacio junto con los miembros de la corte de menor abolengo. Me siento algo tonto tal vez debi acercarme a mi hermano, por lo menos el esta dentro, Pierre y Julio también y al parecer debo aprender a moverme con mayor velocidad si no quiero volver a quedarme atrás, pero puedo observar como siguen llegando al palacio mas nobles y sus familias, este es un gran evento y me alegra no habermelo perdido.

En efecto y tras pasar una hora de estar esperando en la recepcion del palacio las puertas del gran salón son abiertas, los músicos comienzan a llegar y tenemos acceso al salón principal, hay mesas servidas con deliciosos aperitivos pero no tengo apetito por lo cual me concentro en observar lo que hacen todos los demas, es tal cual como la primera vez que vine al palacio, los nobles comienzan a entrar y toman sus lugares, una vez más no me es permitido acercarme hacia el centro del salón por donde llegara el rey y su familia junto a sus invitados y sus preferidos.

Tan solo pasan unos minutos cuando veo llegar a Felipe quien viene del brazo de su madre, tras ellos el rey de nueva cuenta es anunciado y la musica comienza a tocar.

Tengo que atravesar todo el salón para poder llegar hasta donde esta el principe, pero por fin consigo estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar su hombro.

-Lorraine por dios ¿donde estabas?

Lo noto irritado, su madre se ha retirado al extremo del salón con sus damas mientras el rey comienza a bailar con la que pienso es la prima de Felipe y por tanto prima tambien del rey eso lo se por los rumores que escuche mientras esperaba.

-seguí tus indicaciones pero al parecer no basto a los guardias que les diga que soy tu amigo o hermano del duque de Armagnac, no me dejaron entrar

Felipe respira mas tranquilo al recapacitarlo

\- lo siento en verdad, olvide que no tienes rango para acceder a muchas áreas del palacio a menos que este contigo

Acaricia por un momento mi mejilla y ahora ya juntos nos acercamos a ver bailar al rey

-¿Quien es ella alteza?

Otra indicación importante es que cuando estemos con todos los miembros de la corte no puedo referirme a Felipe como lo hacemos cuando estamos solos o con sus amigos en reuniones privadas.

-Es mi prima Enriqueta, ella vivio con nosotros cuando eramos niños, estuvo en Inglaterra unos meses pero ha regresado a la corte y al parecer esta decidido que se quedara a vivir en Francia, supongo que mi hermano encontrara a alguien con quien casarla muy pronto, es una princesa despues de todo y traeria muchos beneficios el que ella se quede en la corte de forma definitiva

-¿No seria acaso apropiado casarla entonces contigo? Me atrevo a preguntar esto porque suena como la solucion mas logica

-que cosas dices Lorraine, mi prima ha estado enamorada desde siempre de mi hermano y si me preguntas con honestidad yo pienso que deberia casarse con ella, cuando dije lo de antes en verdad pensaba en que mi hermano se case con ella y no yo

Escucho a Felipe y viendo al rey con Enriqueta no se puede negar que la tiene en la palma de su mano, ella sonrie, su rostro esta iluminado y no separa ni por un momento la vista del rey, quien la sujeta como si estuvieran danzando entre nubes, y solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo

Al terminar la pieza la madre de Felipe se acerca a nosotros, me inclino ante la reina mostrando todo mi respeto y una vez más se me indica que debo retirarme, lo que vaya a ser dicho no puedo escucharlo.

De nuevo acabo del otro lado del salón desde donde puedo alcanzar a ver a Felipe hablando con la reina y con otra mujer que imagino es la madre de su prima, tras un momento esta se acerca y el rey la deposita en las manos de Felipe quien gustoso comienza a bailar con ella, para mi asombro puedo notar como también entre ellos dos existe cierta complicidad, lucen bien juntos y Enriqueta sonrie mucho mientras estan bailando, si bien es cierto que no mira a mi príncipe con los mismos ojos de amor con los que mira al rey se puede notar que entre ellos existe un sincero y gran cariño.

Estoy inmerso en ese momento cuando Pierre llega a mi lado

-querido pero que rápido has caido de tu pedestal

Lo miro sin saber muy bien a que se refiere

-no me veas asi, todos sabiamos que no durarias mucho con su alteza, da la casualidad de que me conto un pajarito que el Marqués de Effiat estuvo en el banquete detrás de Felipe, sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

No puedo creer lo que Pierre esta diciendo

-no tenia idea de que el marqués siguiera en el palacio

-lo imagine, al parecer su numerito de ayer sirvio de mucho para darle celos, no creas que es la primera vez que Felipe hace algo como esto, utlizar a un don nadie para atraer de nuevo a su amante, pero viendo lo positivo espero hayas aprendido tu lección y sepas que con nosotros no se juega ¿pero que esperar de ti si despues de todo solo eres un niño? ahora será mejor que vuelvas a lado de tu hermano y te quedes muy calladito, este mensaje por cierto tambien trae recuerdos y cariños de parte de Julio para ti... fue un gusto conocerte Lorraine

Pierre se aleja y lo veo juntarse con Julio y otros amigos de Felipe,todos me miran y se burlan de mi, yo solo niego con la cabeza y regreso la mirada a Felipe que aún esta bailando con Enriqueta, en ese momento es que lo veo, el marques de Effiat esta esperando a mi principe del otro lado del salón justo donde se encuentra la reina y la madre de Enriqueta, no me queda duda de que esta ahí para interceptarlo y tengo que ser muy veloz para evitar que eso suceda, como si el universo se pusiera en mi contra parece que todos los nobles estan en medio de mi camino, escucho incluso las risas de Pierre y Julio quienes sin duda se han dado cuenta de mi desesperada carrera por llegar hasta Felipe y para cuando por fin llego este ya se ido. Para mi desgracia el marques ha sido mas rápido que yo, veo a Enriqueta, a su madre, a la reina, al rey pero mi principe no esta en ningún sitio.

** **Cuando dos corazones se encuentran** **

Si debo ser sincero, esta noche que comenzó con tanta ilusión se torno en algo muy diferente, busque a Felipe por todas partes, sali a los balcones, pase por el comedor real, los salones de juegos, una parte de los jardines y nada, no di con él.

El marqúes debió llevarlo a su habitación y no tengo el coraje para ir a buscarlos, es el unico sitio donde pueden estar si es que querian estar solos.

Por un momento tallo mis ojos y siento que las lagrimas quieren escaparse, es cierto lo que dicen, soy un niñato jugando a ser un hombre que no tiene ni siquiera un titulo heredado como para poder justificar mi presencia en el palacio.

Me quedo solo, estoy cerca de la entrada del Palacio, llevo horas caminando y ahora tengo que pensar que es lo que haré, se que mi hermano no va a perdonarme lo ocurrido con Felipe en la corte, mis padres no me quieren en casa porque no soy un buen ejemplo para mis hermanos pequeños, no tengo otro sitio a donde ir, mi hermana mayor tal vez pueda recibirme pero mis sueños en la corte habran llegado a su fin tan pronto, suspiro pesadamente, tendre que decidir lo que voy hacer.

Miro en mi mano la churumbela de Felipe, la giro en mi dedo pensando en lo hermoso que hubiera sido lo nuestro si tan solo hubieramos tenido una oportunidad si tan solo el no hubiera jugado conmigo.

-¿estás bien?

Es la voz de mi hermano, cuando levanto la mirada esta ahi muy cerca de mi dudando en si tocarme en el hombro o no, trago saliva y las palabras no parecen querer salir de mi boca

-lo-lo siento mucho Luis

Es todo lo que atino a decirle y me tiro en sus brazos como cuando eramos pequeños y al jugar salia lastimado, mi hermano me recibe y siento su mano sobre mi cabello acariciandolo, igual que siempre compartiendo conmigo un cariño verdadero.

-shhhhhh no pasa nada hermanito, las cosas no llegaron tan lejos

-pero él... yo pensé que era sincero

-lo sé, fuiste muy inocente pero no es tu culpa tu no sabes como son las cosas aquí

-¿que voy a hacer? soy el hazmerreir del príncipe y sus amigos

-regresa a casa conmigo ya pensaremos en algo, puedes volver al circulo de caballeros, si te concentras conseguiras tu titulo de Chevalier en tan solo unos años entonces podras quedarte en París por tus propios medios o si quieres volver a la corte despues de eso yo te apoyare, te lo prometo

Dios mio ¿años? mi vida habra terminado para ese entonces pero se que no tengo alternativas, Felipe desapareció con el marqués, me dejo plantado en la fiesta y si habia alguien que no me conociera muy probablemente Julio y los amigos de Felipe ya se habrían hecho cargo de que todos supieran que el principe me uso.

Tallo mis ojos, sorbo la nariz, me recompongo lo mas que puedo, aliso mi ropa e intento tener toda la dignidad que pueda, debo sentirme agradecido de aún contar con mi hermano

-¿podemos irnos?

-justo estaba por salir cuando te vi, Catalina ya debe estar en el carruaje esperándome...esperándonos

Mi hermano me abraza y me toma por los hombros, salimos del palacio real, quisiera decir que fue bonito mientras duro pero en mi corazón no me siento para nada de ese modo.

Pasaron varios días, no tengo ganas de salir de mi habitación, no tengo a donde ir, no tengo fuerzas, cuando regresamos del palacio mi hermano se encargo de cuidarme, no me juzgo, no me pregunto que habia pasado entre mi principe y yo, ahora estoy aquí, avergonzado de mi inocencia, de haber pensado que Felipe era sincero.

No puedo ni imaginarme todo lo que se debio reir de mi, de mi falta de experiencia, ahora me alegro de no haber llegado mas lejos con él, seguramente me habria comparado con sus otros amantes.

Estoy inmerso en mi desgracia, casi no quiero comer, los días pasan y yo no me siento mejor, mi hermano también se ha recluido en la casa, parecemos dos almas en pena, mi estupidez avergonzó a mi familia y ahora no queda mas que recoger los pedazos de lo que queda de nuestra dignidad.

Después de una semana sin noticias del palacio me decido, tengo que superarlo, mi hermano tiene razón, si me esfuerzo conseguiré mi titulo y podre hacer mi vida, tal vez casarme algún día, tener mi propia familia no todo gira en torno a mi principe, eso era algo que con Felipe nunca tendría y aún así estaba dispuesto a dejar esa posibilidad por él.

Esa noche me arregle y baje a cenar con mi familia, tanto mi hermano como mi cuñada se alegraron de verme, quería que supieran que ya habia tomado una determinación sobre mi vida

-volvere al circulo de caballeros

La mirada de mi hermano es de pura felicidad y orgullo

-sabia que lo harías, me da gusto verte de nuevo con animos, la corte no es lugar para nosotros despues de todo.

Se que mi hermano lleva tiempo sintiéndose incomodo de regresar al palacio por la situación de Catalina con el rey, pero no sere yo quien lo mencione, fue por mi que regreso, fue por mi que entramos en ese nido de viboras de nuevo.

Comenzamos a comer cuando uno de los sirvientes llega apresurado, le entrega una carta a mi hermano y puedo distinguir el sello de la familia real, Luis lee el contenido del mensaje y voltea a verme como dudando en si decirme o no el contenido de la carta.

-mmmh no se como decirte esto pero... la reina quiere verte mañana en el palacio, me pide que te lleve yo mismo, al parecer el principe te prestó un anillo, no están considerando que hayas querido quedàrtelo solo que quiere aprovechar la visita para que puedas regresarlo

Mi estupidez no tiene limites como pude olvidarlo

-¡el anillo de su alteza! ¿no hay forma de sólo enviarlo?

-me temo que no

Los tres nos sentimos incómodos con la idea, pero no hay más que hacer, la cena ha quedado arruinada con tan inesperadas noticias, ya ninguno parecer tener hambre no puedo creer que estamos olbigados a una visita al palacio justo ahora que habiamos decidido dejar todo en el olvido.

Casi no puedo dormir, tener que regresar al palacio es demasiado, para mi es uno de los lugares en los que menos deseo estar, solo me tranquiliza saber que mi hermano estará a mi lado y que no tendre que ver a Felipe.

Cuando por fin el sol anunciaba un nuevo dìa nos levantamos y nos pusimos en marcha, asì llegamos a la hora pactada al palacio real, justo despues de la misa cuando la reina toma su desayuno antes de iniciar con las reuniones del consejo y su trabajo diario con el rey.

Mi hermano y yo estamos en un vestíbulo cercano a la biblioteca y los jardines, me sorprende que nos tengan esperando, por fin llega el mozo de la reina, nos alistamos a seguirlo cuando se me indica que solo mi hermano la vera y yo debo quedarme a esperarlo.

Quiero entregar el anillo pero el mozo me hace saber que alguien mas vendra por el.

De nuevo tomo asiento, estoy intranquilo y no entiendo nada de esta charada, puedo sentir que alguien se acerca, esta vez es el mozo de Felipe quien me pide lo acompañe.

Camino por los pasillos sintiendome fatal, no tengo ganas de ver al principe, no quiero saber lo que en realidad piensa de mi, intento recomponerme, respiro hondo, reviso mi ropa, me veo en un espejo, tengo hojeras y me veo cansado, pero solo tengo que hacer esto y todo habra terminado, entramos al pabellon de Felipe, el mozo me indica que siga hasta su habitación y eso hago, cuando llego no hay nadie, no hay rastros de Felipe y esto cada vez me confunde mas. Todo esta en semi penumbra, las cortinas sin correr, la cama sin ser levantada.

Veo el pequeño tocador, el joyero y sin pensarlo lo abro y dejo ahí el anillo, eso era todo lo que se me solicito hacer y ya lo he cumplido, ahora me dispongo a marcharme cuando una voz entre las sombras se dirige a mi

-¿ibas a irte así de nuevo? sin despedirte, sin decirme nada

¡Es el principe! me ha estado observando, ahora que fijo mi vista puedo verlo sentado entre la penumbra trae puesto de nuevo su camison de dormir pero esta vez esta usando una bata de seda azul oscuro para cubrirse, no alcanzo a ver su rostro pero parece triste... que ironia

-que puedo decir su alteza...

-me dejaste esperando, prometiste que pasarias la noche conmigo, que estarias conmigo que nos enfrentariamos a todos y entonces te fuiste

-¿perdón? no fui yo el que desaparecio con mi amante en medio de la fiesta, me pusiste en ridiculo Felipe, te busque por todas partes, me imagine que ya estaban retozando en tu cama...¿que querias que hiciera?

-eres un verdadero idiota, yo no... el marqués y yo no tenemos nada, no paso nada esa noche, te lo dije antes y no me creíste aún despues de los días que estuvimos juntos

-como creerte si no estabas en ningún sitio y te fuiste con él

-el quiso hablar conmigo, fuimos a uno de los salones, yo le dije que no a todo lo que me propuso, no queria saber mas de el, Lorraine, regrese a buscarte y Julio me dijo que te habias ido, no podia creerlo, así que volvi a mi habitacion porque pense encontrarte aqui, te espere por horas y nunca viniste

Esto ultimo dicho por mi principe me aturde...Julio, debí saberlo, si caí fue por el error de escuchar a Pierre, en sus palabras estaba claro que habían planeado algo

-Felipe yo... yo no supe que pensar, todo fue tan raro esa noche, cuando quise estar cerca de ti, cada vez que yo te tocaba... te deslizabas de entre mis dedos

Felipe se levanta y camina despacio hacia mi, no me percate pero tengo lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, ha sido tanta la presión de estos días, tanta la soledad, el coraje y la verguenza

-Te espere tanto, pasaron los días y no venias a verme, no me mandaste un mensaje, nada, es como si no quisieras saber de mi, hable con mi madre le pedi que interviniera porque pense que esto era obra de tu hermano

Felipe se acerca a mi, toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su mejilla puedo ver que el tambien esta afectado por lo que paso.

-Mi hermano me saco del palacio esa noche, despues de que vague por todas partes buscándote, los siguientes días estando en su casa no tenia ganas de nada, solo pensaba en ti, pense que te habia perdido mi hermoso príncipe

Se que puede ver la sinceridad en mi mirada como yo la veo en la suya

-al parecer no eres el unico idiota aquí Lorraine

Mi principe muerde su labios y me toma de la solapa, me acerca a el y deposita un beso en mis labios, como aquella vez cuando nos confesamos en el campo de entrenamiento, la energia que desprendemos no permite que estemos alejados, ahora soy yo el que lo acerca a mi cuerpo mientras abro la boca buscando un mayor contacto con sus labios y su lengua, comenzando un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión y de deseo, comienzo a besarlo mas intensamente, despego mis labios de los suyos para besar su cuello, lamer su oreja, comienzo a sentir como se agita en mis brazos, como quiere tocar mi cuerpo, como me desfaja y mete sus manos debajo de mi camisa para tocarme, los dos comenzamos a desesperarnos, puedo sentir como esta excitado y yo tambien lo estoy, le quito la bata que cae dramaticamente al piso, seguido de mi chaqueta y mi corbata, sujeto a Felipe de la cintura y lo cargo para llevarlo a la cama, es mas ligero de lo que me imagine, enreda sus piernas en mi cadera, levanto su camison de dormir y puedo sentir su desnudez en mi manos, su gluteos suaves y firmes, veo en su cara ese gesto de lujuria, esta vez nada podra evitar que lo haga mio.

Lo llevo hasta la cama, todas sus sàbanas estàn revueltas, lo dejo caer y comienzo a desvestirme delante de el, sale volando cada pieza de mi ropa sin el menor cuidado, nada me importa mas que tocarlo y que me toque, que nuestros cuerpos se unan. 

-Lorraine vamos ya

Mi principe esta desesperado se sienta en la cama y me ayuda a desabotonar mi pantalon mientras me acomodo en medio de sus piernas, ahora es mi camisa la que sale volando y tambìèn su camison de dormir.

Estamos desnudos por fin , me mira intensamente y yo a èl, ahora coloca su mano sobre mi miembro y comienza a acariciarlo, ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo pueden ser escuchados nuestros pequeños jadeos, Felipe me sorprende al seguir tocandome y en un momento hace un atrevido movimiento al acerca sus bellos labios a la cabeza de mi pene, dandole unas pequeñas lamidas, puedo sentir como comienzo a gotear por el, mi principe repite el movimiento de sus manos, comienza a tocarme mas insistentemente, mientras que con su boca deposita pequeños besos sobre mi miembro.

Sin pensarlo comienzo un vaiven de mi cadera, estoy tratando de llevar un ritmo, pero si sigo asì no durare mucho mas, por lo que detengo a Felipe, lo sujeto de la barbilla y lo hago que me mire, su rostro habla de deseo, de pasiòn que ya no puede ocultarse, es el principe heredero y aùn con todo eso, esta pensando en complacerme a mi primero.

Lo beso suavemente, toco su lengua con la mia, iniciamos mas caricias, sus manos siguen tocando mi miembro, yo me sujeto de sus hombros y por un momento retiro sus manos para poder hincarme entre sus piernas, levanto sus muslos y puedo tener perfecto acceso a su pene y sus testiculos ademas de que alcanzo a distinguir esa pequeña y rosada entrada que me esta esperando, Felipe se impacienta y no quiero hacerlo sufrir mas, comienzo a besar y lamer su miembro, reparto mi saliba por todo lo largo de su hermoso pene, mientras mis manos juegan con sus testiculos.

-awww Lorraine

Felipe esta moviendo su cadera con mas fuerza obligandome a tragar su miembro, a que mi boca lo rodee, a tomar màs de el, incluso siento un sabor en mi boca Felipe esta secretando pero aùn no se corre , aprovecho esta situaciòn para tambien sujetarlo con mas fuerza hasta que lo hago caer sobre la cama mientras sigo con la tarea de estimularlo con la boca, lo escucho gemir, lo veo retorcerse por el placer que esta sintiendo.

Y entonces me detiene, sujeta mi cabeza y me obliga a sacar su pene de mi boca, puedo ver como esta lubricado, rojo de la cabeza y apunto de estallar

-no quiero venirme asì, quiero que estes dentro de mi

Felipe es toda una caja llena de sorpresas, tras decirme esto el mismo separa sus gluteos y se ofrece a mi, muerde sus labios y me hace un gesto para que lo toque.

Comienzo por acariciar el rosado orificio con mi dedo indice, lo hago de forma suave porque Felipe ya esta muy estimulado y si intento acelerar esto es muy probable que lo haga correrse.

-awwww si asi

Le gusta lo que hago, tengo al principe completamente abierto de piernas, sujetando su nalgas para permitirme un mejor acceso, la vision es digna de un burdel y no de un palacio.

Seguimos asi por un par de minutos cuando lo noto mas relajado comienzo de nuevo con mis atenciones orales, esta vez beso sus testiculos, lo rozo con cuidado de no pasarme demasiado, comienzo a lamer mis dedos mientras fijo mi mirada en el que sigue recostado, sudando, su pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad y de su boca solo salen esos deliciosos sonidos de placer.

Se me ocurre tocarme, yo tambien estoy humedo y aprovecho para hacer que mis dedos tambien se impregnen, llevando el indice hasta Felipe y comenzando a penetrarlo, esto lo agita aùn màs, es muy complicado para mi tener que contenerme cuando lo deseo tanto.

Mi dedo comienza a ser engullido por su orificio, hasta que llego al nudillo y comienzo ese ir y venir, sale y entra de el y Felipe comienza a levantar sus caderas buscando follarse el mismo con mi dedo dentro, hasta que un dedo ya no es suficiente y ahora tengo que usar mi dedo medio, lo mismo pasa, lo meto en el, juego un poco, estoy tratando de quitarle lo estrecho, lo hago poco a poco, mis dedos entran lo mas profundo y Felipe acelera el ritmo de sus caderas.

-Lorraine

Lo escucho decir entre jadeos, ya casi no puedo esperar para cogermelo, asì un tercer dedo hace el trabajo de dos, comienzo a meterlos suavemente pero los movimientos de mi principe me indican que ya es suficiente

-te quiero dentro de mi ahora

Es la primera orden que Felipe me da estando en esta posicion, me preocupa lastimarlo, saco mis dedos de el y comienzo a masturbarme para humedecer mas mi miembro, el aprovecha esta oportunidad para acomodarse mejor en la cama, colocandose en el centro y abriendo las piernas de forma impudica, ofreciendose a mi, tocando su pene y provocandome.

Trepo por su cuerpo, beso sus labios, beso su cuello, le doy pequeñas lamidas en la oreja, bajo por su pecho, tomo uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes, luego lo beso con cuidado, estoy por guiar mi miembro entre sus piernas cuando me detiene

-en el cajòn saca lo que hay en el cajòn

Lo noto en su voz ya no puede esperar pero sigo su orden y me estiro sobre èl, abriendo uno de los cajones de su buro y me topo con un pequño frasco de vidrio que sin duda contiene una especie de aceite de olivo.

Lo coloco sobre mi mano y lo extiendo en la cabeza de mi pene, Felipe de nuevo se acomoda, pasa sus dedos por su entrada y la abre para mi

-tomame ahora

En ese momento lo beso mientras mis manos siguen a las suyas y comienzo a penetrarlo.

Voy de poco a poco, la estrechez es incomoda pero solo un momento, me aprieta de una forma, puedo notar como quiere bajar mis caderas hacia el, que la penetracion sea aùn mas profunda.

Una de sus piernas se queda atorada en mi cintura, intenta sujetarse de mi, esta vez sus manos estan agarrando con fuerza mis gluteos, el esta marcando el ritmo, me indica con su cuerpo lo que quiere que haga y yo lo sigo.

Estamos comenzando un ritmo, estar tan dentro de èl, me quedo quieto por un momento, lo miro a los ojos y el a mi, somos uno, somos el y yo solamente.

Nos quedamos asì y lo siento estremecerse, a este paso no duraremos mucho mas

-Lorraine

La voz de mi prìncipe es dulce y suave, ahora con su mano toca mi rostro y me regala un dulce beso

Es la señal que necesitaba comienzo a entrar y salir de èl, primero de forma lenta, voy acelerando segun siento su cuerpo, en algun momento estamos como danzando, siguiendo nuestro ritmo, perdidos el uno en el otro.

-Mas fuerte awwww

Tomo las piernas de Felipe y las abro aùn mas de ser posible recargando sus rodillas en la cama lo tengo en una completa escuadra a merced de lo que mi pene hace dentro de el, intento entrar mas en el, jadeo, lo veo sudar, lo siento temblar y entonces comienzo acariciar su miembro y la magia se logra, Felipe comienza a correrse, siento incluso como su semilla llega hasta mi rostro y salpica mi pecho, entonces acelero mas mis penetraciones, saliendo casi por completo de el y regresando con mas fuerza.

-si Lorraine si

Me insta a eyacular y no puedo evitarlo lo miro completamente rendido ante mi, una ultima estocada la mas profunda de todas y siento como me aprieta, como me jala hacia el y me vengo dentro de sus entrañas,

Nunca habia sentido algo asì, una conexiòn tan profunda, tan real, un extasis tal que no quiere acabar.

Me dejo caer sobre sobre el, estoy agotado, mi corazòn late con tal fuerza que siento que quiere salirse de mi pecho. Mis manos rozan su cuerpo

-Mi adorado principe

Puedo sentir sus manos acariciando mis cabellos, intento incorporarme solo un poco para no aplastarlo, aunque su habitaciòn esta en penumbras puedo ver una sonrisa sobre sus labios

-me gusta tu sonrisa mignonette

-a mi me gusta todo lo que me hiciste Lorraine

Me acerco a el y deposito un beso en sus labios

-¿tienes hambre?

-mmmujumm

Es todo lo que puedo decirle mientras me aferro a su cuerpo, recargando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando el latir de su corazòn

-pedire algo de comer y que nos preparen un baño, ¿te quedaras conmigo?

-si alteza... me quedare contigo...

Sobre este capitulo

De verdad es por mucho la escena de sexo mas complicada que he escrito en mi vida, soy muy romantica y para mi las relaciones sexuales tienen cierta magia pero debo reconocer que a veces ayuda mucho usar ciertas palabras para lograr un efecto en las descripciones, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Por otro lado sobre la familia de Lorraine, investigando descubri que tenia 5 hermanos

-su hermana mayor era Armand Henriete nacida en 1640

-luego venia su hermano Louis Duque de Armagnac nacido en 1641

-Felipe de Lorena que nacio en 1643 (nuestro chevalier)

-su hermano Alphonse que tambien fue chevalier como èl y nacio en 1644

-otro hermano mas de nombre Raymond abate de Harcourt que nacio en 1647

Y por ultimo

-Charles conde de Marsan nacido en 1648

Y por lo que veo sus padres tenian cierta aficion por los nombres de la realeza porque su hermano y el mismo se llamaban igual que el rey Luis y su hermano Felipe como ya habran notado.

antes de irme ¿ya leyeron La noche de los amantes....? porque notaran que estas historias tienen mucho que ver entre ellas

les dejo link

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788511>


	3. Alma perdida parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine comienza una relación mas seria con su príncipe y se vuelve mas consciente de sus enemigos en la corte por lo que tendra que ocuparse de ellos tarde o temprano, pero no lo hará solo...

** **Alma perdida** **

** **Parte 3** **

** **

** **Cada dia que no toque...** **

** **

-despierta 

-mmmhh

Me revuelvo entre las sabanas y siento un beso humedo sobre mi espalda, quiero abrir los ojos pero lo que antes estaba en penumbras ahora esta lleno de luz, el sol entra por la ventana, el viento arrulla las cortinas y puedo percibir un delicioso aroma a comida, me tallo los ojos con pereza, no quiero despertar de este hermoso sueño donde tengo a Felipe conmigo.

-¿donde estoy?

-en mi habitacion, donde mas Lorraine

Termino por abrir los ojos y me incorporo un poco, lo que hace que Felipe lo haga tambien, tiene puesta una bata y su cabello esta mojado

-¿te bañaste sin mi?

-Lo siento querido pero estabas tan perdido en tus sueños que me fue imposible invitarte a ir conmigo pero puedo pedir que te preparen un baño de inmediato si quieres

Felipe intenta levantarse pero no lo dejo lo jalo hacia a mi y le doy un beso ligero en los labios

-no tiene caso Mignonette en un rato volveremos a estar sucios y no sabes como voy a gozarlo...

-no lo dudo pero antes de que me ensucies de nuevo sugeriria que comamos algo

Felipe se dirige hacia una mesa colocada justo en el medio de la habitacion hay frutas, macorrones, vino, agua y otros manjares traidos solo para nosotros.

Lo sigo a la mesa y me doy cuenta de mi absoluta y total desnudez no me molesta pero no creo que sea lo adecuado asi que busco por el suelo algo con que cubrirme.

-¿te importa andar desnudo por la habitacion? O resulta que ¿eres muy pudoroso? no lo puedo creer despues de todo lo que hemos hecho y ya he visto...

Miro a Felipe con cara de incredulidad

-yo lo hacia por tu bien, pero si insistes...

-no, no esta bien ahi esta mi camison de dormir puerdes usarlo

Recojo el camison y me lo pongo para despues ir a la mesa y sentarme ni mas ni menos que sobre las piernas del principe

-¿que se supone que haces? digo si se puede saber

-me dispongo a disfrutar de una rica y merecida comida sentado en tus piernas, crei que eso era obvio

-no tienes remedio Lorraine

Comenzamos a pellizcar un poco de todo lo que esta servido en la mesa, tomo pequeñas porciones que voy compartiendo con Felipe quien parece muy satisfecho con mis elecciones.

Se lame los labios de forma juguetona y me provoca, lo mancho en la barbilla con merengue solo para poder quitarselo con la boca usando con especial cuidado mi lengua, asì comenzamos una vez mas a distraernos de comer ya que estamos mas interesados en tocarnos.

Ahora es el quien me unta la cara con una mermelada y comienza a darme besos y lamidas en las mejillas para despues bajar por mi cuello y darme tambien mordiditas en mi pecho y cuello que encienden mi pasiòn

Claramente sus manos intentan colarse debajo del camison de dormir, yo lo dejo que me toque todo lo que quiera, he extrañado tanto verlo y llegue a pensar que lo nuestro no podria ser posible, incluso pense que mi vida en la corte habia terminado y ahora estar aqui con el es totalmente una fantasia hecha realidad.

-awww Felipe

Ya siento su mano completamente metida entre mis piernas, las mismas que abro para darle un mejor acceso, toca la cabeza de mi miembro y siento como este se levanta y comienzo a estar humedo de nuevo por el

-a la cama es una orden Lorraine

Nos levantamos y comienza a besarme, es mi oportunidad, mientras nuestras lenguas se tocan y acarician aprovecho para deshacerme de su bata, que de nuevo cae al suelo y me deja ver el precioso cuerpo de mi principe, quien ahora me sonrie con ternuna mientras nos seguimos besando.

Cuando llegamos al lecho que sigue siendo un desastre Felipe se trepa en el y se coloca de espaldas a mi, apenas puedo creer lo que esta ofreciendome.

Me toco y hago que mi pene luzca en todo su esplendor, lo dejo que lo vea y noto como muerde sus labios y pone ese gesto de anticipacion es nuestro nuevo ritual, lo sigo sobre la cama y mientras Felipe intenta sujetarse de la cabecera, meto mis dedos entre sus gluteos para llegar a ese perfecto y rosado orificio que esta esperando a ser atendido y lo hago, comienzo a meter mi dedo indice en el y percibo como aun esta suelto y humedo debido a nuestra pasada sesion de sexo.

-Mi adorado si supieras lo perfecto que eres

Beso su cuello y toco toda la piel que este a mi alcance y meto dos mas de mis dedos en el

-awwwww Loraine que te parece si dejas de decirmelo y me lo demuestras

Busco el aceite y lo encuentro entre las sabanas, me encargo de untarlo minuciosamente sobre mi miembro, despues coloco un poco en las yemas de mis dedos y procedo a aplicarlo en la abertura de Felipe quien comienza a hacer movimientos completamente sensuales con sus caderas, practicamente esta follandose a si mismo con mis tres dedos.

Lo dejo estar por un par de minutos y cuando menos lo espera retiro mis dedos de el, puedo percibir su frustracion y voltea a mirarme pidiendo una explicaicon silenciosa.

-calma mi principe, no tardaras mucho en estar lleno de mi de nuevo

Tras decirle esto me abro camino y comienzo a penetrarlo, quiero intentar llevarlo al limite lo mas pronto posible, estoy aprendiendo las cosas que le gustan y puedo decir que esperar no es una de ellas.

Nuestras caderas comienzan un vaiven caotico, los dos estamos ansiosos y ahora lo pego mas a mi cuerpo mientras entro en el todo lo que puedo, lo siento temblar en mis brazos, hecha su cabeza hacia atras y la recarga en mi hombro, mientras abre la boca para intenrar besarme mientras los dos estamos gimiendo cada vez mas descontroladamente.

Mis manos que toman las suyas se sueltan para darle caricias en sus costados, pasando por su cadera, su cintura, sus muslos y retornando a su miembro que esta goteando.

De nuevo comienzan las suplicas de su alteza para que lo lleve de forma veloz a su orgasmo

-Lorraine awwwww mas rapido, mas fuerte, no te dentengas awwwwww ahi si, ahi

Creo que he dado con un lugar especial dentro de Felipe, se muy bien lo que se siente porque tambien he sido penetrado y es una sensacion agradable, a veces conlleva dolor pero eso lo hace aùn mas excitante.

Asi que arremeto con mas fuerzas en el trasero de Felipe, casi sin cuidado y de forma muy constante, todo lo que sea necesario para hacerlo llegar.

No pasa mucho y al colocar mi mano sobre su pene y pasear por sus testiculos logro el efecto deseado, Felipe comienza a correrse de nueva cuenta, de la misma forma que hace unas horas, su semen sale volando y mancha las sabanas y mi mano.

Lo siento quedar completamente sin fuerza, lo sujeto y comienzo a acomodarlo sobre la cama, quiero que intente colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas para crear un balance y que sea capaz de soportarme una vez que entre de nuevo en el.

-Abre las piernas todo lo que puedas

Felipe me obedece aun en ese estado aletargado y abre las piernas sujetando las sabanas con sus manos y tratando de mantenerse estable sobre sus rodllas.

Entro de nuevo con fuerza, la penetracion es total y Felipe estira por completo su espalda y el cuello, en un movimiento que por si fuera poco no deja de ser elegante, parece un hermoso cisne.

Yo intento sujetarlo y estabilizarlo y solo escucho el chocar de nuestra carne, es el sonido mas perfecto: el de su trasero y mi miembro cada vez que se encuentran.

No tardo mucho, porque de por si al correrse Felipe pude sentir ese firme agarre de su interior que hace que pierda la conciencia, elevo el ritmo y la velocidad de mis caderas.

Ninguno de los dos puede resistirse, estoy chocando de forma reiterada dentro de Felipe y creo que es capaz de volverse a venir, lo siento en sus entrañas, en la forma en que me aprieta dentro de su cuerpo.

Un par de estocadas y en efecto, Felipe se corre de nuevo, no con tanta fuerza pero lo siento desfallecer, tengo que sujetarlo con mas fuerza mientras termino por enterrarme en el y correrme, me siento completamente dentro de su cuerpo no puedo distinguir ya su cuerpo del mio, asi de profundo fue lo que hicimos.

Quiero dejar que mi cuerpo lo cubra pero puedo notar como Felipe esta completamente agotado y si me dejo caer podria aplastarlo y lastimarlo.

Espero solo un momento y salgo de el, veo con orgullo como mi semilla emana de su precioso trasero, que esta rosado de tanta friccion.

No puedo evitarlo, con cuidado lo deposito sobre la cama y le doy un beso en cada uno de sus gluteos, lo escucho quejarse muy quedito, lo dejo recostado, lo cubro con una de las sebanas y procedo a hacerle compañia.

Lo miro y esta con esa cara de completa ensoñacion puedo decir que esta satisfecho y feliz.

Pero no hablamos, retiro el cabello de su rostro, acaricio su cara, le demuestro con mis manos todo lo que significa para mi, lo acerco aun mas a mi cuerpo, nuestro sudor se mezcla y nuestros alientos tambien, de verdad ya es imposible decir quien es quien, desde ahora somos uno y hare todo lo que sea necesario para que mi principe no lo olvide.

Lo veo cerrar los ojos y ahora caemos en un profundo y merecido sueño.

Para cuando despierto de nuevo es de noche, Felipe esta acurrucado a mi lado, estamos juntos, en su cama y nada mas me importa.

Despertamos de nuevo en la madrugada, esta vez Felipe trepo en mi cuerpo y tomo de mi lo que necesitaba, se encargo de masturbarme, de prepararme y cuando considero que estaba listo solo me monto.

Esta vez el ritmo fue igual de profundo pero mas lento, lo tomo con calma y ambos disfrutamos de hacer el amor, esta vez sin prisas, sin esa necesidad loca de poseernos, puedo ver la silueta de Felipe danzar sobre mi, es probablemente el momento mas erotico de mi vida y dudo mucho poder olvidar este dia y esta noche durante el resto de mi existencia, Felipe es simplemente perfecto.

Ahora mi hermoso Principe se corre y me llena de su escencia, lo que provoca que yo lo marque con la mia casi de inmediato.

Cerramos el acto con una serie de besos, donde nuestras lenguas juegan la una con la otra, hasta que sin notarlo quedamos de nuevo dormidos, uno en los brazos del otro.

De nuevo comienzo a sentir como un rayo de luz se cuela y golpea mi cara, Felipe esta dormido y luce como un completo angel.

Acarico su cabello que esta todo alborotado, recuerdo que lo toque sin parar mientras estabamos haciendo el amor, me encanta verlo fuera de control, exigente, demandante, quisiera no tener que pensar en esto pero creo que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de el.

Nunca habia tenido una noche tan apasionada y no deseo mas que estar con el todo el tiempo.

Lo siento suspirar entre sueños, no quiero despertarlo pero no puedo evitar tocarlo y creo que el siente lo mismo porque responde a mis caricias, sus manos tambien buscan tener mas contacto con mi cuerpo.

-¿ya estas despierto Lorraine?

-mmmhh si

-y se puede saber que tanto me ves

-como explicarlo con solo palabras, eres el hombre mas perfecto sobre la tierra y te adoro

Lo siento sonreir

-dime mas cosas, que mas soy para ti...

Esta con los ojos cerrados, recargado en mi pecho escuchando el ritmo de mi corazon y espero que sea capaz de transmitirle todo lo que ya lo quiero.

-estaba pensando que despues de todo lo que hemos pasados desde que nos conocimos hasta este momento, hemos desperdiciado muchas noches que pudimos tener juntos

\- ¿y que mas?

-que apartir de hoy cada dia que no te toque no te saboree (le doy un beso en la cabeza y lo aprieto mas a mi cuerpo) no te sienta, sera un dia de muerte y duelo para mi...

Se queda inmovil por un momento y ahora puedo sentir como su mano juega con la piel de mi pecho, toca dulcemente mis pezones y los besa.

-Lorraine eres mio y desde ahora estaremos juntos, nunca habia sentido algo asi por nadie, es mas... nunca nadie me habia provocado un deseo como el que siento por ti y ahora que te he probado siento que ya nada es suficiente para mi, solo tu amor.... solo tu

-mignonette promete que nunca olvidaras este momento

-lo prometo

Nos besamos y comenzamos de nuevo a amarnos, se que desde ahora no solo yo estoy unido a Felipe, el tambien esta atado a mi.

** **Siempre creeré en ti** **

Cuatro dias fue el tiempo que nos llevo animarnos a salir de su habitacion, Felipe esta radiante y sastifecho, hemos tenido que practicar varias habilidades que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, por ejemplo como no puedo penetrarlo todo el tiempo, ya que mi principe en algun momento estaba no solo cansado, tambien rosado y algo inflamado, tuvimos que jugar mucho con nuestras manos y lenguas, usando tambien nuestras bocas para causarnos placer, haciendo competencias de quien podia meter mas profundo el miembro dentro de la boca de otro, debo contar con orgullo que mis habilidades son bastante superiores a las de Felipe, pero mi principe siempre se esfuerza y me hace temblar con sus caricias, por eso hemos practicado todo lo que se nos ocurrio excepto que Felipe me penetrara, por alguna razon ninguno de los dos lo sugirio.

Lo que me hace pensar que se lo ofrecere en un momento que sea muy especial e importante para el, creo que puede ser un genial regalo de cumpleaños.

Su madre, los sirvientes, mi hermano... todos nos han dado un tiempo por demas especial, nadie ha venido a interrumpirnos y entre nuestros decansos de hacer el amor parece que un sequito de sombras entran a limpiar todo y ventilar la recamara sin que nos demos cuenta o tal vez soy yo el que no los aprecia al estar tan entretenido con Felipe.

En estos dias las sabanas siempre fueron reemplazadas, no hemos usado mucha ropa lo que me recuerda que en algun momento tengo que volver a casa de mi hermano.

Me levanto con la idea de buscar que ponerme ayer por la noche me di un baño asì que por el momento no tengo intencion de darme otro ademas me gusta mucho el aroma de Felipe en mi piel.

-Que haces Lorraine vuelve a la cama

-dijiste que este día querias salir y estoy tratando de alistarme, pero no tengo idea de que fue de mi ropa

-los sirvientes deben tenerla pero no la necesitas, puedes tomar de mi closet lo que quieras

Felipe esta tratando de cubrirse la cabeza con una almohada de su cama, de verdad las mañanas no son su fuerte y si sigo asi me dejare arrastrar por completo de todas sus rutinas.

Lo miro de reojo mientras comienzo a buscar entre su ropa, la misma que toco y acaricio como si fuera el propio Felipe, incluso la huelo, adoro el aroma de mi principe, violetas... es tan perfecto y dulce como el.

Despues de varios minutos me decido y comienzo a prepararme incluso he elegido un atuendo para Felipe, una vez mas iremos coordinados, cada uno usara un traje en colores que nos distingan, él en gris claro, yo en beige, con cravat verde y rojo respectivamente, zapatos a tono y bellos moños para dar un toque final perfecto y muy a la moda, sin duda seremos la sensaciòn.

He notado que Felipe evade ciertos colores que son mas propios de su hermano, no quiero cambiar eso porque se que es una costumbre arraigada que el no luzca mejor que el propio rey, pero ahora que me tiene a su lado hare lo posible por hacerlo lucir, no permitire que mi Felipe sea opacado, si bien no usaremos los mismo colores que son de su hermano lograre que siempre destaque.

Para cuando salgo del closet con todo listo el mozo de Felipe ya esta armando la mesa con el desayuno, le hago una seña con los dedos para que nos deje solos una vez que ha terminado de servir.

Deposito nuestro vestuario en un sofa cercano a la ventana y procedo a abrirla, la belleza de la vista del jardìn es maravillosa.

Me acerco a la cama y abrazo con cuidado a Felipe que sigue dormitando

-esta listo el desayuno

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy a la mesa donde comienzo a probar pequeños bocados, todo esta absolutamente delicioso

Tras unos momentos Felipe se levanta, se coloca su camison de dormir y viene a sentarse sobre mis piernas, es nuestra diversion hacer esto cada vez que comemos, asi intercambiamos y nos alimentanos el uno al otro.

-mmmhh esto esta muy bueno ya lo probaste

Le doy un pedazo de pan con queso y aceitunas, me hace un gesto de que le agrada

-quiero ir a montar contigo

-pense que ya habiamos hecho eso.... varias veces si mal no recuerdo

-muy gracioso pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero quiero que salgamos de paseo

-lo se, lo se, mi principe quiere salir hoy y me parece bien, si no comenzaran a creer en el palacio que algo malo te he hecho o que te tengo completamente secuestrado

Le digo esto mientras lleno su rostro con besos hasta que tiene que detenerme

-no podemos descuidar mas mis obligaciones, tengo que convertirte en caballero, tengo que demostrarles a todos que eres el mejor y mas capaz aprendiz de toda Francia

Escucharlo me hace sentir orgulloso pero tenemos varios asuntos pendientes que atender...

-mignonette cuando nos reconciliamos dijiste que tu madre intervino y ella nos mando llamar para venir al palacio, tienes que saber que mi hermano no se opuso a lo nuestro, bueno no le creo capaz de hacerlo, el entiende lo que puede pasar si no sigue las ordenes de la reina

Felipe suspira pesadamente, este tema aún lo incomoda

-quiero que entiendas que si acudi a mi madre es porque para mi todo lo que paso no tenia explicacion logica, es decir... te fuiste con el duque de Armagnac y no supe de ti en días, estaba preocupado y pense que estabas encerrado en su casa...como hizo antes que ni siquiera te entrego mis cartas, tienes que reconocer que ese fue un movimiento muy atrevido de su parte practicamente se opuso a mi, pero sabia que con mi madre no podria hacerlo

-no se como decirte esto Felipe pero todo lo que paso en la fiesta no tuvo nada que ver con mi hermano, fue por que te vi irte con el marques

Por un momento pense en decirle que Julio me tendio una trampa pero no hablare de ello sin antes explorar los alcances de este dentro de la corte, la informacion es poder y necesito hacerme de todos los detalles que tenga a mi alcance

-no otra vez con eso, Lorraine ya te explique...

Felipe intenta levantarse, le fastidia el tema pero antes de que se enfade lo contengo

-mignonette lo entiendo y de verdad lamento no haber venido a buscarte, no tengo palabras para describir el dolor que senti y lamento haberte lastimado de esa forma por mis celos

Se acomoda de nuevo en mis piernas y acaricia mi cabello con sus dedos

-mmmhhh asi que mi futuro caballero es celoso, eso no me molesta siempre y cuando creas en mi y siempre regreses conmigo

-siempre creere en ti

Me besa en los labios y ya se a donde vamos a parar si no lo detengo

-Felipe, espera un momento, quiero preguntarte muchas cosas

-mmmhh ¿como que Lorraine, no puedes esperar?

Sigue besandome y de nuevo lo detengo

-tengo que regresar a casa de mi hermano tarde o temprano

-¿por que...?

-porque no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo en el palacio, necesito mi ropa...tengo que...

-¿tienes que? Lorraine tu deber solo es conmigo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada mas desde ahora, mis habitaciones son tuyas y me encargare de mandarte hacer todo un vestuario que sea digno de ti, tu solo pideme lo que necesites

Felipe se levanta y ahora se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi, dejandome sentir todo su deseo, su miembro frotandose con el mio en cada pequeño movimiento que hace

-esta bien, si eso hace feliz a mi principe, lo hare, sere tuyo me dejare llevar a donde tu quieras pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a entender mejor lo que pasa en la corte, necesito que me cuentes algunas cosas...

Felipe sonrie victorioso, puedo decir que con sus otros amantes siempre habia mucha resistencia a dejarse llevar por mi principe y el necesita saber que hay alguien que es verdaderamente suyo, que ni su hermano se atreveria a quitarle.

-¿que quieres saber?

-por ejemplo Julio, que pasa con el y sus hermanas

Felipe alza la ceja de modo que me deja saber que esta pensando que decirme

-¿sabes que el y yo...?

-si claro, esta bien puedes contarme

-bueno, si estas seguro que eso no te molesta, cuando su familia llego de Roma a la corte todos estabamos fascinados con ellos porque eran 5 hermanas y 3 hermanos y todos eran guapos y divertidos, yo me hice muy amigo de Julio como ya sabes, de todas las hermanas de Julio, Luis eligio a Maria que por mucho es la mas bella de todas asi que no pudo evitar hacerla su amante, el problema es que la hermana mayor Olimpia tambien queria ser la predilecta del rey por lo que comenzaron una disputa entre ellas que finalizo cuando Olimpia en una cena tomo un cuchillo y en medio de la sorpresa de todos amenazo con lastimar a Maria si esta no dejaba de verse con mi hermano, el escandalo se hizo enorme y para no alargarlo mas, entre mi hermano y mi madre ordenaron que todos los Mancini se fueran de la corte hasta que aprendieran a controlarse.

-¿Y luego como fue que regresaron?

-por increible que parezca Luis estaba perdido de amor por Maria y no hacia mas que pensar en como hacerla volver, despues de todo la culpa era mas de Olimpia que fue la que provoco el incidente, asi que cuando las hermanas estuvieron lejos casi todos los nobles solteros de la corte solicitaron casarse con Maria incluso amigos de mi hermano como el cabellero de Rohan, como rey no podia evitarlo y como sucedio con tu cuñada busco el mejor partido para que la desposara, una vez hecho eso se encargo con ayuda de mi madre de encontrar un buen marido para Olimpia, esto fue muy conveniente porque mi madre sabia que Luis era capaz de casarse en un arrebato con Maria y dado que Olimpia es muy celosa lo mejor era deshacerse de las dos cuanto antes.

-entiendo...y que paso despues

-una vez casadas las dos pudieron volver a la corte, donde Maria ha seguido viendo al rey, esto bajo la mirada recelosa de sus hermanos y claro siendo vigilada por mi madre

-entonces tu hermano la caso para tenerla a su lado, por eso permitio el regreso de Julio y su familia a la corte

-aparentemente si

-¿y si el rey terminara con Maria es probable que sacara de nuevo de la corte a Julio y su familia?

-no lo se, Luis es caprichoso nunca se sabe que esta pensando, pero tengo la sensacion de que con el regreso de Enriqueta las Mancini ya no estan tan comodas

Sin saberlo mi principe me dio el arma perfecta para vengarme de Julio y las hermanas son la clave.

-pero ahora que ya te explique un poco de las intrigas de mi hermano y mi madre, ¿puedes ocuparte de mi...?

Sin decir mas levanto a Felipe entre mis brazos, este enreda las piernas en mis cintura y lo llevo de regreso a la cama, un desahogo por la mañana nos hara sentir mucho mejor a los dos y ahora tengo un nuevo proposito para entretenerme.

** **Y comienza la funcion** **

Era casi el medio dia cuando por fin logramos salir de la habitacion de Felipe, caminamos por los jardines con direccion a los salones del palacio, mi principe queria ir a ver a su madre que para estas horas deberia estar con los miembros del consejo.

Por las cosas que Felipe me esta confiando puedo entender que el rey si bien tiene esta aura imponente no tiene el poder ni el favor de todos los miembros de la corte, de ahi la necesidad de la reina madre de tener ojos y oidos por todas partes para saber quienes podrian oponerse a los designios de su hijo.

Desde ahora tambien es parte de mis deberes enterarme de todo lo que pueda ser de utilidad para la reina, no solo en lo referente a Felipe si no tambien al rey Luis, que por lo visto no deja de meterse en lios con mujeres, entre ellas incluida mi propia cuñada, las hermanas de Julio y la princesa Enriqueta.

Cuando llegamos a los pasillos que llevan hacia los salones del consejo Felipe me pide esperarloen el otro salon donde ya debe estar reunida la corte, beso el dorso de su mano y lo dejo ir, se que debo enfrentarme solo a sus amigos y conocidos.

Me he planteado una nueva estrategia, debo encontrar la forma de alejar a todos los que me han traido problemas con Felipe, debemos comenzar un nuevo circulo de amistades que sean menos venenosas y que no intenten influenciarlo, no sera una tarea facil y tampoco sera rápido pero confio en mis encantos para lograr que mi principe solo me vea y escuche a mi.

Cuando entro al salon de juegos puedo ver a Julio y Pierre que estan platicando descuidadamente, tambien veo a mi hermano que al notar mi presencia de inmediato se dirige hacia mi.

-Lorraine, me alegra verte, han pasado muchos días y en cada uno de ellos he venido a buscarte ¿estas bien?

Lo abrazo con cariño, me imagino que su platica con la reina no fue nada agradable si Felipe le pidio intervenir

-estoy bien hermano, pero necesito que me cuentes todo lo que hablaste con la reina

Lo noto incomodo

-no puedo darte muchos detalles, pero ahora se me ordeno venir todos los dias al palacio, debo apoyarte en tu amistad con su alteza, a cambio la reina se encargara de protegernos dentro de la corte.

Me imagino que parte de lo hablado involucraba el propio matrimonio de mi hermano pero una vez mas no puedo decirle que se su secreto aunque apuesto que la reina lo uso para hacer presion.

-lo importante es que desde ahora podremos disfrutar del beneficio de la amistad que tengo con Felipe, tienes que ayudarme porque hay muchos ojos que me observan y haran hasta lo imposible para que me aleje de el.

-puedo intuir a quienes te refieres...

En ese momento Julio y Pierre se acercan a nosotros para saludarnos

-Duque de Armagnac, que placer verlos juntos en la corte, hacia varios dias que no sabiamos de ti Lorraine

Es el momento de dar comienzo a la funcion:

-Su alteza me tuvo muy ocupado en sus aposentos, fue muy entretenido el tiempo que pasamos solos ahi, pero tu entiendes Julio, fueron dias interminables en los que nos hicimos otra cosa mas que tocarnos

La cara de indignacion de Julio es lo que esperaba, se que su relacion con Felipe nunca fue muy apasionada, mi hermano en cambio esta apenado y sorprendido y puedo notar como Pierre incluso cierra los puños a falta de poder contestarme algo...

-si nos disculpan el duque y yo estamos poniendonos al dia, pero cuando quieran platicamos, estoy seguro que podemos intercambiar anecdotas.

Jalo a mi hermano hacia uno de los ventanales mientras veo a esas dos harpias dar la vuelta

\- pero que ha sido todo eso, no crees que deberias guardar mas compostura sobre tus intimidades con su alteza

-esos dos fueron los causantes de todo lo que paso, si no fuera por ellos todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta... mi humillacion publica la provocaron ellos, creyeron que no volveria pero estaban muy equivocados y se merecian un escarmiento y creeme esto es el principio

-no me gusta como estas manejando las cosas Lorraine, aun no tienes tanto poder en la corte

-yo no, pero tu si y necesito que uses el hecho de que soy el amigo del principe heredero para conseguirnos mas influencia en la corte, extiende el rumor hermano y te aseguro que solo conseguiremos hacernos mas fuertes si lo haces

-se puede saber cual es tu plan

-deshacernos de todo el que nos estorbe, ese es mi plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento de imprudencia que puede cambiarlo todo.

** **Alma perdida** **

** **Parte 4** **

** **

** **El día a día** **

Cuatro días pasaron como un letargo, cuatro días sin él, ahora voy camino a Saint-Cloud a ver a Liselotte, le prometi que lo haría y además necesitamos tiempo a solas para discutir ciertos temas delicados.

Se que sonara raro por tratarse precisamente de la esposa de Philippe pero ella se convirtió en una fiel amiga o tal vez mi unica y verdadera amiga, alguien a quien adoro y es lo suficientemente cercana a mi y a mi circulo de amistades, a pocas personas podria yo confiarles mi vida y ella es ahora mi principal aliada, de muchas formas logramos salvarnos el uno al otro, no por una vez, si no por muchas pero además teniamos un secreto que nos unia.

Tantas cosas pasarón en los últimos años, si bien Philippe y yo no teniamos tanta intimidad como en el comienzo de nuestra relación, el cariño y el amor siempre estuvieron presentes entre nosotros. Pero con Liselotte era diferente, muchas veces la ternura se convirtió en compasión que con el paso de los años también fue amor y deseo, en parte podria decirse que los dos estabamos igual de solos, atados a Philippe hasta el ultimo instante de nuestras existencias, un destino en común que solo entre nosotros entendiamos, viviamos con eso y lo asimilamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero con la suerte de estar juntos para consolarnos.

Es verdad que a ultimas fechas preferia conseguirle jovenes amantes a Philippe para que lo complacieran y cuidaran, se que me extrañaba, yo lo extrañaba también pero de alguna forma era lo que se requeria de los dos, yo debia hacerme cargo de cuidar todo lo que le pertenecia, si en algun momento abuse en el pasado de su fortuna, me encargue con los años de resarcir mis faltas.

Llevar el absoluto control de su casa y sus asuntos, velar por sus hijos y muchas veces consentirlos y guiarlos como debia hacer su padre, cuidar de Liselotte tambien se volvio parte de mis obligaciones y Dios sabe que nunca fue una carga estar a su lado, pero a cambio la chispa en los ojos de mi amado se iba a acabando, ahora es que lo comprendo, esas pocas veces en las que nos encontrabamos, siempre tomaba de mi mano y me pedia que pasara mas tiempo con él y reconozco que yo solo quería seguir con mis asuntos y ahora es cuando mas lamento no haber hecho todo lo que me pedia y tratar de llenar el hueco que tenia en su corazón, un hueco que entre Liselotte y yo solo hicimos mas grande y él aún sabiendolo nunca nos lo reclamo.

Ahora que entro en la propiedad soy informado que el nuevo Duque me busca, no tengo excusa para evadir por mas tiempo esto, tambien debo hablar con él y hacerle saber mis intenciones de renunciar a mi cargo, no hay mas remedio, se que el Rey no me soporta y me culpa de la muerte de uno de sus vastagos, a mi favor solo puedo decir que si hice lo que hice fue por amor a Philippe, si el crio no hubiera sido tan hermoso como su tío en su juventud, si no hubiera estado tan encaprichado con conocer todo sobre el vicio, si no hubiera despertado mi pasion como lo hizo seguramente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero perdi el juicio y fui en contra de todas las buenas costumbres y le falle a Philippe, este es mi castigo y por tal motivo no puedo poner un pie en Versalles, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, no es que me excuse pero de todas formas sin Philippe no tiene sentido siquiera pensarlo.

De alguna forma me acostumbre a mi destierro voluntario de la corte de Louis y aprendi a vivir en Paris rodeado de todos los demas miembros de su corte excluidos pero siempre vigilados. El palacio real se convirtio en mi hogar un lugar donde Philippe también cuidadaba de mi y me alejó de la furia de su hermano.

Sigo caminando por el largo pasillo que me llevará delante del nuevo Duque de Orleans, no temo por mi, de hecho no temo por nada.

Apenas abro la puerta y calidos brazos se enganchan a mi, yo le correspondo el abrazo y huelo una conocida fragania de violetas en su cabello.

-nos has hecho falta tío

Así es como me llama cariñosamente el nuevo Duque, muchas veces en noches de completa soledad y tristeza me confesó que hubiera adorado la idea de que yo fuera su padre, si tan solo supiera la verdad... no creo que me tuviera tanto cariño.

Tomo asiento en la salita y él hace lo mismo, no quiero demorar mucho nuestra platica

-sabes que el rey no me queria en el sepelio de tu padre, tuve que esperar hasta que regresaran a Saint-Cloud para poder verlos, cuentame ¿como esta tu madre?

-esta tranquila, ya la conoces ¿queria a mi padre? supongo que si, pero ahora esta mas preocupada por lo que no debe saberse, pero es solo un acto mojigato porque todos saben quien era el Duque de Orleans y todos sus vicios, tu entre ellos por cierto

Sus palabras calan fuerte en mi y lo nota pero solo sonrie como le enseñe a hacerlo, es un arma de doble filo pero puedo decir que él es mi orgullo y soy responsable de su forma de ser

-yo no se que decirte sobre eso.... tu sabes que Philippe y yo...

-no te llame por eso tío, ahora todo lo de mi padre es mio

Hizo un movimiento inesperado, acariciando con el dorso de su mano sobre mi mejilla, haciendome saber que ahora él es mi dueño pero yo nunca podria... no con él, mayor razón para renunciar a mi cargo lo antes posible, así que delicadamente me despego de su toque.

-justo de eso vine a hablar con tu madre, creo que debo dejar mis servicios como administrador, si hay alguien capaz de llevar sus asuntos ese eres tu...tu mismo puedes...- pero no me deja terminar de hablar y con cuidado pone uno de sus largos dedos sobre mi boca

\- tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte, yo cuidare de ti, despues de todo has sido mas mi padre que mi propio padre, no reclamo nada, siempre entendi como funcionaban las cosas, pero debes saber que tu respuesta no me hace feliz, tienes derecho a todo lo que quieras, no dudare en dartelo, por ello quiero que lo pienses bien durante los proximos meses porque no podria dejarte ir antes de medio año, quien quisiera reemplazarte tendrá que aprender el oficio de ti, mi amado tío

Tras decirme esto depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla y Philippe se levanto dejandome completamente mudo ante sus acciones.

-ahora ve con mi madre debe estar en la habitación principal limpiando las pertenencias de mi padre o quemando todo lo que puede, como si eso borrara las cosas que hizo

No digo mas y con pesadumbre me levanto y voy hacia la puerta pero es insistente tal como lo era mi Philippe

-dime que lo pensaras, te lo repito todo lo de él es mio ahora y te dare lo quieras solo no te vayas de nuestro lado

Asiento levemente y salgo de la habitacion, de repente todo me da vueltas y necesito estar solo.

Caminando lentamente voy hacia donde esta Liselotte, la encuentro sentada en el piso, con su vestido extendido en el piso, encontrarla asi es como ver una flor en medio del campo y por un momento recuerdo esa rubia caballera rizada, adornando esa cara de niña, esa inocencia pero a la vez su sinceridad desbocada cuando llego a Versalles para desposarse con Philippe hace tantos años ya.

\- estas aqui- me dice al verme y veo lo rojo en sus ojos, ha estado llorando

-no te levantes- me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y ahora soy yo el que me siento a su lado, esta viendo un cofre que seguramente pertenece a Philippe y que por lo que veo esta lleno de documentos.

Ella mira y toma entre sus manos varios papeles y luego me observa a mi

-sabes que tengo que destruirlos, es por el bien de mis hijos, se que todos saben de las indicresiones de su padre, pero nadie puede tener pruebas. No puedo permitir que su legado se pierda, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

En su rostro se puede ver lo que parece un puchero, que con 10 años menos luciria adorable, pero ahora tengo frente a mi a una mujer madura marcada por la desesperacion

-shhhhh shhhh- la tomo entre mis brazos y la acuno como a una infante- se que tienes que hacerlo y esta bien, no pasa nada

-pero se trata de ti y de él, es su historia de amor, tu sabes que yo nunca me interpuse pero ahora no soy solo yo, se trata de mis hijos hay cosas que no pueden saberse

-lo se, por eso tambien he venido a renunciar a mi puesto

Puedo sentir como Liselotte se estremece ante la idea

-los dos sabemos que es necesario y Louis me odia demasiado, si me quedo cerca no tardara en desterrarme de nuevo, lo hara a la primera oportunidad

-Philippe no lo dejara puedes confiar en mi hijo

\- y tu puedes confiar en que se lo que hago, acabo de hablar con él y le informe lo mismo

-pero tampoco puedes dejarnos Lorraine, te necesitamos

-no me ire lejos, pensare en mi terminos y tampoco sera algo inmediato, tu hijo necesita de un substituto primero.

Liselotte comprende y baja el rostro regresando a sentir el enorme dolor que empaña su corazón

-nunca pense que él nos dejaria tan pronto, pero debi intuirlo, los ultimos dias estaba tan triste y melancolico, hablaba de ti, recordaba cosas que solo eran de ustedes, no comia, no tenia ganas de yacer con nadie, solo estaba ahí sentando en sus habitaciones en Versalles, esperando...

Suspire pesadamente imaginando la escena, Philippe esperando que algo pasara y cuando Louis lo ataco con sus reclamos simplemente mi principe no pudo mas...

-yo tambien recuerdo cosas que eran solo de nosotros y ahora vivir con ello se me hace casi imposible, solo pensar que no pude estar con él cuando se marcho me rompe el corazón, me duele hasta respirar solo imaginar que él ya no esta aquí

\- por eso tienes que estar con nosotros, no puedes irte, se lo debes a Philippe, se que si hubiera tenido tiempo de despedirse te lo hubiera dicho el mismo, te hubiera pedido que nos cuidaras como aquella vez...

Escuchar a Liselotte no hace mas sencillo que me decida pero por el momento ya no puedo seguir aquí o terminare por ahogarme.

Asiento mientras la abrazo de nuevo, entre los dos destruimos todo lo que pudiera ser incriminatorio, incluidas cientos de cartas atesoradas por muchos años por Philippe... puedo ver mi letra en ellas... y el corazón termina por destrozarse en mi pecho.

Salgo de Saint-Cloud pasadas un par de horas, despues de ver a Liselotte me decido a volver a Paris, regresar al Palacio Real, se que el rey desprecia ese lugar pero para Philippe y para mi siempre fue especial, fue nuestro primer hogar juntos, ahi cometimos tantas imprudencias y locuras como aquel baile en el cumpleaños de Philippe, era el primero que pasabamos juntos, mientras miro por la ventanilla del carruaje como cae la tarde y se tiñe de un violeta profundo recuerdo todos los detalles que estan acompañados por aromas y texturas... y todo tiene que ver con él, todo lo que me importaba era él.

** **El baile** **

** **

** **

-es tu cumpleaños mignonette puedes usar lo que tu quieras

Lo veo parado frente al espejo haciendo ese gesto que me enloquece, cuando muerde sus labios y ladea la cabeza de forma adorable, llevamos un par de meses juntos, ahora vivo en el Palacio Real con mi principe quien mando construir para mi una hermosa habitacion adyacente a la suya, desde ahi compartimos todo, con él me siento como si yo mismo fuera un principe.

Tengo un guardarropa de ensueño, Philippe me complace en todo lo que le pido, las primeras semanas de nuestra convivencia las pasamos de compras por todo Paris, no me importo que todos nos vieran juntos y se que para él eso tuvo mas peso y valor que todo el dinero que gastamos, al hacer tan pública nuestra realción nadie se nos opone y nos hemos vuelto bastante populares, nuestras fiestas son esperadas y muy divertidas, yo me encargo de todos los detalles necesarios y mi Philippe solo tiene que hacer una cosa a cambio y eso es ser feliz, así que he cumplido con mi parte del trato, el principe de Francia no ha tenido roces con su hermano “el rey” desde que estamos juntos, sobre la reina madre no me ha mandado llamar lo que me hace suponer que esta complacida pero de igual forma siempre tengo en mente que decirle si un día de estos se decide a sorprenderme.

Pero retomando la perfecta visión de Philippe que se muestra ante mi, tengo un regalo especial para mi principe, pero aun no se en que momento podre entregarselo, no se si hago bien o mal en alentar su amor por los vestidos, pero su belleza es tan grande cuando los usa que no puedo contenerme de seguir comprandolos para él.

-sabes que no me estas ayudando en nada ¿verdad?-sigue probandose trajes pero lo noto tan indeciso que mi corazón se derrite por él

-espera tengo algo que quizas te alegre y te inspire

Me levanto de la cama y voy en busca de mi obsequio tal vez no sea tan mala idea despues de todo que lo use en su noche especial.

Regreso unos momentos despues y le entrego una caja de madera, esta labrada y le puse ademas un moño en un tono gris para acentuar mi regalo

-se que tal vez aún sea pronto para esto pero feliz cumpleaños hermoso-lo acerco a mi cuerpo sujetandolo de la cintura y le doy un beso en los labios, que como siempre comienza a subir de tono una vez que Philippe abre la boca y nuestras lenguas comienzan a dominarse.

-gracias es perfecto-toma la caja entre sus manos mientras intentamos separarnos para tomar aire

-espera, espera mignonette ni siquiera lo has visto

-se que si viene de ti no tengo de que preocuparme

-bueno entonces abrelo

Sonrie y toma asiento en la cama, desata el moño y abre la caja, sus ojos se abren como platos en cuanto sus dedos hacen contacto con las finas telas del vestido en un tono rojo, lo he mandado hacer en secreto para él, mi idea era que lo usara cuando estuvieramos solos pero pensandolo bien no tenia porque ser egoista con mi principe y queria demostrarle que yo no era como sus otros amantes, me sentia orgulloso de mostrarlo en su faceta de mujer o de hombre, la verdad eso no me importaba siempre y cuando estuviera sujetando mi brazo al entrar al salón.

-Lorraine es hermoso-ahora lo toma entre sus manos mientras se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas con el vestido sobre puesto en su traje.

-sabia que era lo que necesitabas, me harias el hombre mas feliz de la tierra si lo usas en el baile

-¿de verdad no te importa? No te sentiras incomodo si lo uso frente a toda la corte...

Lo siento dudar y eso no me gusta

-insisto querido si no es ahora cuando

Su sonrisa es contagiosa, se acerca a mi y me llena el rostro con besos dulces y juguetones

-ven quiero probarmelo de inmediato-toma mi mano y me guia para sentarme en la cama, al parecer tendre el privilegio de observarlo mientras lo hace

-y nada me dara mas gusto y placer que verte hacerlo

Sobra decir que una vez que se puso el vestido no tarde nada en quitarselo y hacer el amor con él por el resto de la tarde.

Un par de días mas tarde Philippe esta de nuevo frente al espejo, esta vez con su vestido puesto y ultimando detalles, mandamos a llamar a una doncella para que le ayude con su maquillaje, si vamos a hacer esto decididamente lo haremos perfecto.

Lo noto nervioso pero feliz, estamos ansiosos por salir al baile en su honor, además es un festejo doble porque la misma reina también esta de cumpleaños y se decidió que el baile fuera para madre e hijo.

Conociendo a su majestad la reina, por ella no habría problema en la eleccion de vestuario de su hijo, en el que caso de Louis, su opinion aún no era tan importante como para temerle y de todas formas él no tendría voz ni voto en esta festividad.

Asi que una vez puesto el ultimo moño en la cabeza de Philippe estamos listos para salir de nuestras habitaciones.

Ahora solo puedo acarcarme a él y susurrarle pequeñas verdades que se lo hacen feliz, tomo su mano y salimos de ahí.

Caminamos por el pasillo muy juntos, los guardias se sorprenden y solo bajan la cabeza ante nosotros, puedo sentir como Philippe se sujeta con mas fuerza conforme nos acercamos al salón principal y aunque nos hemos topado ya con varios miembros de la corte que no han hecho si no asombrarse con su belleza, puedo entender su nerviosismo y temor.

-todo estara bien Philippe

Lo tranquilizo y volea a verme

-entraras conmigo ¿no es asi?

-no hay forma en que me separen de ti

Acaricio su mejilla con gran cariño y cuidado

-Todos deben ya estar ahí, despues de que entremos lo harán mi madre y hermano y comenzara el baile y yo...

-solo bailaras conmigo mignonette

Sonrie y los dos tomamos valor, es una fuerte prueba la que pasaremos pero de algún modo juntos podremos lograrlo

Se puede escuchar el ruido dentro del salón, las risas y voces de los miembros de la corte, ambos nos preparamos para ser presentados:

La puerta se abre y la luz nos da de frente en los ojos a los dos, por un instante no se ve nada y no se esucha nada, despues de dar unos pasos estamos frente a todos.

De nuevo rostros sorprendidos y cuchicheos, pero no le doy importancia a nada, nos dirigimos tomados del brazo hacia mi hermano y su esposa, serán los primeros en saludarnos por lo que Philippe le esta otorgando un gran honor y puedo sentir la envidia en los demás, avanzamos solo un poco mas y damos la vuelta, es cuando se anuncia la llegada de la reina y el rey.

La reina entra con su hijo tomado de su brazo, de nuevo la corte hace gala de modales y se inclinan ante los monarcas, incluso Philippe y yo lo hacemos tambien.

La madre de Philippe nos ve y se acerca a nosotros, yo sigo con la mirada fija en el suelo, desde donde aprecio sus zapatillas, puedo ver el brillo de piedras preciosas en ellas.

Al levantar el rostro puedo ver a la reina frente a frente, solo asiente y se acerca a su hijo para susurrarle quedamente un- te ves hermoso cariño- y mi Philippe sonrie con tal naturalidad que no se puede dudar de su felicidad.

Horas mas tarde, ya hemos tenido el banquete, hemos bailado sin parar, las amistades de Philippe se acercan uno a uno a dejar regalos, desde espadas muy lujosas, hasta zapatos y joyas, pero se que el principe no podria estar mas feliz y complacido que con su hermoso vestido rojo.

La música sigue sonando, los fuegos artificiales están por comenzar y todos los miembros de la corte son llamados al jardín, pero yo quiero estar solo con él.

-nos estan esperando Lorraine- toma mi mano e intenta levantarse de la mesa pero no lo dejo, lo jalo hacia mi y hago que se siente sobre mis piernas mientras comienzo a susurrarle

-que esperen- meto mi mano de forma atrevida debajo de su vestido

-Lorraine que haces mmmm alguien puede vernos- intenta mover mi mano que ya se encuentra entre sus piernas y subiendo peligrosamente sobre sus muslos

-todos estan en el jardin y yo ya no puedo contenerme, desde que te vi con el vestido puesto sabia que tenia que hacer esto tarde o temprano

-y se te hace buena idea meterle la mano a tu principe justo aqui-ahora tambien lleno su cuello de besos y se que Philippe en realidad no se esta resistiendo para nada

-lo unico que quiero es hacerte mio y me importa un bledo lo que pueda pasar, estemos donde estemos se que tu tambien me deseas

Philippe sonrie y pone sus labios sobre los mios mientras comenzamos con un beso apasionado y muy impudico que incluye mucho de nuestras lenguas y saliva mezclandose.

-Lorraine no podemos

-¿porque no? Ya bebimos- le doy otro beso en el cuello- ya comimos- ahora una pequeña lamida- ya bailamos- le doy una pequeña mordida en el hombro y lo siento derretirse en mis brazos- y ahora quiero coger y hasta donde se amas eso tambien

Se que Philippe no puede resistirse mas, podemos escuchar lejanamente los gritos de asombro por los fuegos artificiales asi como exclamaciones de asombro pero no nos importa, mi principe se pone de pie y me mira con una cara llena de deseo

-desabrochate los pantalones ya

Alzo la ceja y hago lo que me pide, sonrie cuando ve mi miembro excitado y listo para él, se da la vuelta y alza un poco su vestido puedo ver un poco de su blanco trasero y procede a sentarse de espaldas sobre mi miembro, abriendo las piernas y permitiendo que lo penetre a fondo de una sola estocada, aún estaba dilatado y algo humedo de nuestras actividades previas en el día asi que hacer esto no debe causarle dolor.

Comenzamos un vaiven entre nuestros cuerpos, lo sujeto de la cintura para controlarlo mejor y llevar el cadencioso ritmo entre nosotros, se puede escuchar ligeramente amortiguado por las telas el sonido de nuestras carnes chocando.

-ahhhh si Lorraine

Puedo sentir que he dado con ese punto dentro de él que lo vuelve loco, sus caderas se detienen un momento, lo veo como sujeta con fuerza la orilla de la mesa arrugando el mantel con sus manos, lo dejo por un momento y retomo con el movimiento de mi miembro dentro de él, dando una y otra vez en el blanco, puedo sentir como me aprieta en sus entrañas.

-te gusta tu regalo querido- de nuevo arremeto contra él, pero esta vez llevo una de mis manos cerca de su rostro y ofrezco mis dedos para ser lamidos, se que Philippe esta muy excitado y quiero hacerlo terminar muy rapido para llevarlo a la habitación y hacerlo de nuevo.

-awww Lorraine si- toma mi mano y comienza a lamer mis dedos mientras sus caderas siguen moviendose sobre mi, si alguien esta observando no queda lugar a dudas de lo que estamos haciendo pero aún con eso no podemos detenernos

Lame mis dedos, movemos las caderas y estamos mas que inquietos, por mis dedos ya resbala su saliva asi que los retiro una vez los siento suficientemente lubricados y con cuidado de no salirme de él, llevo mi mano hasta su pene, donde comienzo a dar caricias y puedo sentirlo mas que mojado.

-awwwwww Lorraine no puedo mas- la mesa empieza a sucudirse con nuestra actividad y ya no me importa si alguien nos ve o nos escucha, esa idea incluso me excita mas

-si,si di mi nombre que todos sepan que eres mio

En ese momento Philippe se estremece sobre mi y siento simultaneamente como me aprieta y mis dedos se mojan con su semilla, de inmediato languidece sobre mi cuerpo, pero no le doy tregua y sigo enterrandome en su trasero buscando con desesperacion mi propia culminacion y sucede solo unos momentos despues.

Estamos agitados, tratando de sincronizar nuestras respiraciones, Philippe yace sobre mi cuerpo, en un instante esta sonriendo

-oh dios, mi hermoso vestido se ha arruinado

\- no querido me encargare de que sea debidamente atendido, ahora- salgo con cuidado de el y acomodo mis prendas, en verdad es un desastre completo mi pobre Philippe- ¿crees que podamos retirarnos?- muerdo su cuello de nuevo, una marca mas o una menos para este momento ya no tiene caso esconderlas y lo siento de nuevo estremecerse sobre mi

-llevame a la cama-voltea a darme un beso y nos perdemos de nuevo en el momento

Recuerdo que nos levantamos de la mesa a duras penas, estuvimos abrazados todo el tiempo, estabamos completamente embriagados el uno con el otro y en efecto cuando por fin dimos con sus aposentos no tardamos en desnudarnos y pasar la noche uno encima del otro pero sobre todo yo dentro de él.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron nos sorprendio un toquido insistente en el puerta.

Philippe fue avisado por un lacayo que su madre queria verlo con urgencia, para ser sincero esto me extraño, era probable que todo el palacio estuviera durmiendo pero la reina ya estaba alerta y en busca del principe.

No puedo negar que me senti nervioso mientras vi como Philippe se colocaba un camison y una bata para ir a ver a su madre, por algun motivo extraño me alerto de que tal vez nuestras actividades en el salón habian llegado a los oidos de su madre y hermano, lo cual podria ser un problema.

-no tardo, vere que quiere mi madre y regresare por ti- Philippe noto mi angustia y con un dulce beso se despidio saliendo a toda prisa en busca de su progenitora.

Pasaron horas para que volviera a verlo, me levante desayune y me bañe sin tener noticias del paradero de Philippe, para cuando este regreso ya comenzaba a caer la tarde, pero no estaba aún vestido con la bata y el camison, traia puesto un hermoso traje en un color gris oscuro y sus rasgos se veian mas hermosos y llamativos de ser eso posible

-¿Que fue lo que paso Philippe?

Mi principe me miro con algo de frialdad pero no dijo nada hasta que el lacayo salio de la habitacion, entonces se dirgio a mi por primera vez desde que partio esa mañana

-se ha decidido que partamos de inmediato al pabellon de caza de mi padre

\- ¿y eso porque?

-por quien querras decir, mi hermano quiere ir y segun mi madre todos necesitamos un descanso y ademas quiere terminar la celebracion de nuestros cumpleaños de forma privada, varios miembros de la corte han sido invitados de forma muy selecta

Lo noto fastidiado, si bien no me encanta la idea de ir se que no lo pasaremos tan mal si estamos juntos

-preparare todo lo necesario- justo comienzo a alistarme cuando siento la mano de Philippe detenerme

-no es necesario, como te dije ya todo esta listo

Baja la mirada de una forma que me hace sospechar

-muy bien ¿y en cuanto tiempo nos vamos entonces?

Philippe no sabe mentir y puedo ver enojo en su rostro

-solo me estan esperando a mi y si vine fue a decirte que me marcho

-¿perdón?

-no puedo llevarte Lorraine, oficialmente estas en la corte pero no tienes ningun titulo y como te dije antes las personas que iran son muy selectas y fueron escogidas por ser allegadas a la familia real...

-pero mignonette yo soy tu amante no hay nadie mas cercano a ti en estos momentos que yo

-y ese es el problema precisamente Lorraine, mi hermano lo sabe y no tengo dudas de que hizo esto a proposito para lastimarme, si hubiera sido él quien anoche se hubiera cogido a una de sus mujeres en cualquier rincon del palacio no habria problema pero fuimos nosotros y eso no lo dejara pasar, lo siento Lorraine- se acerca a mi y acaricia mi rostro con cariño- no seran mas de tres semanas

El toquido en la puerta regresa y es muy insistente

-tengo que irme, pero dime que me esperarás

No tengo voz para pronunciar nada, mis imprudencias me llevan a ser separado de mi principe

-te esperare claro-beso sus manos y es cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente dejando entrar a un sirviente de la reina, Philippe debe irse ya, por lo que apenas alcanza a depositar un beso en mis labios haciendo un gesto de tristeza y me deja ahi, de pie en medio de nuestra habitacion...solo con un mal presentimiento y la zozobra de si las cosas seran las mismas entre nosotros una vez que regrese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambie algunas cosas en la historia pero la idea central sigue igual en mi mente y he estado haciendo correcciones ortograficas en los capitulos anteriores, pido disculpas por algunas de mis fallas pero en mi defensa escribo bastante aprisa y a veces la emocion me gana ahhh y es muy probable que necesite lentes tambien.
> 
> Por cierto Felipe cambia por Philippe a partir de este capitulo, espero eso les guste mas y si no es asi, haganmelo saber
> 
> Ahhh y otra cosa ya no tardare tanto con las actualizaciones.


End file.
